I'm Only Human
by scrappywriter
Summary: A little angst bechloe. AU on what happens after Chicago and Chloe kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**H** **ello readers, this is a angst fic i had stuck in my head and i needed it out!**

 **So I haven't seen Pitch Perfect 3 yet, but this is what i suppose happens after Beca witnesses the Chloe and Chicago kiss.. Lots of fun. Please forgive me if I have any false information in here, as i have not seen the movie. Also, this will be in Chloe's perspective. So here we go!**

xxx

Chloe had spent most of her time on the USO tour trying to figure out how to get Beca's attention. Because apparently leaving everything and everyone to go live with Beca after they had graduated at Barden wasn't enough of a hint. Of course Amy was there too, but that was beyond the point.

Whenever they were left alone in their apartment, Chloe had somehow always figured out how to get cuddled up with Beca in bed. Whether they were watching a movie, listening to one of Beca's mixes, or even just venting to each other about their day.

Chloe always made sure they were cuddled up.

There were nights when it was just Chloe, home alone, she would call Aubrey and tell her all about her adventures with Beca. Aubrey would simply smile and tell her to tell Beca how she felt.

Chloe knew she loved Beca, it was obvious. Whether or not Beca loved her back was another story. Chloe hoped that Beca loved her, but Beca was different with her feelings. Chloe thought she could read Beca like the back of her hand, but when it came to her emotions with Chloe, Chloe was absolutely clueless.

She loved the smell of Beca, the way Beca's heartbeat sounded when Chloe's head was rested on her chest, the way Beca would groan and protest, even threatened to leave the room, whenever they'd watch another cheesy movie because Chloe wanted to.

But Beca always stayed.

Now that they've been in Europe on tour, Chloe has hardly been able to focus on actually performing. Sure, she's been cherishing every moment of being with her Bellas, but she just couldn't help but focus on much more than Beca.

That was until she met Chicago.

Chicago was in the military, the Army to be more specific. He was tall, muscular and had eyes that you could drown in.

The first time Chloe had saw him, she was immediately intrigued. He was just so.. Dreamy. It didn't help that he was also the sweetest guy she had ever talked to. It seemed as if he knew all the right things to say, and Chloe didn't.

Chloe had never been shy or awkward around people, but with Chicago she found herself being flustered all the time. She wasn't sure what to say or do. It all just seemed to come out in word vomits.

Everything had gone great on the tour, their performances were kickass and she was enjoying being with her girls, and Beca.

It wasn't until Beca began making smart comments about Chicago and the way Chloe acted toward him.

Chloe had finally had enough of it so she pulled Beca to the side after one of their encounters with Chicago.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe half whispered, half yelled,

"What?" Beca scrunched her nose and tilted her head slightly, obviously confused.

"Oh you know what," Chloe snapped at her, "Every time Chicago comes around you always make these smart ass comments and roll your eyes." she sighed, trying to read Beca's expression, "Why are you being so rude to him? What has he done to you?"

Beca's face seemed to fall, then she sighed loudly, "I guess I'm just tired of seeing you make yourself look like an idiot whenever you're around him."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, she was truly taken aback. She squinted her eyes and said, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Chloe, you know!" She threw her hands in the air, "Whenever you look at him, you drool. And whenever you talk to him, you say things that don't even relate to the conversation!" Beca shook her head slowly, "I just don't get why you're wasting your time on some stupid guy you'll never see again after this."

Was Beca jealous? Did she hate Chicago solely on the fact that Chloe showed interest in him? Maybe was Chloe was crazy for thinking this, but she wasn't going to let it go.

"When do you become so protective of me?" Chloe scoffed, "I mean, you've been up my ass this whole trip, and when I finally find someone I like, you bash him! Maybe you should worry about your own problems and not mine."

No.

Chloe immediately regretted her words, Beca didn't deserve that. Chloe tried to fixed it, but before she could say anything Beca yelled at her.

"Fine! I don't even know why I try with you sometimes."

Beca stormed off without another word to Chloe for the rest of the night.

xxx

Chloe had cried more in the past day than she ever had. It wasn't Beca's fault though, Chloe knew she was to blame for everything.

She had purposely avoiding Beca the past couple of days. She wouldn't even know how to handle herself. Would Beca hate her? Would Chloe accidentally insult her again? Or would Beca completely forgive her?

All of these thoughts in Chloe's mind weren't helping at all. Maybe if Chloe showed her how much she loved Beca, Beca would forgive her and everything would be okay.

She needed to figure out how to get Beca's attention and she needed to do it fast.

xxx

It was the night of Beca's performance, possibly the most important performance of Beca's life.

The Bellas were all giving her pep talks before she went on. Beca's eyes found Chloe's for the first time in two days. Chloe felt a certain rush go through her for some odd reason. Actually it wasn't odd at all, it's what she always felt when Beca looked at her with that intense stare.

Chloe's breath hitched and Beca slowly walked towards her. Chloe hadn't noticed it but all the other girls were carrying their own conversations.

"Hey."

Chloe looked up and met those dark blue orbs, "Hi," Chloe smiled sheepishly, "look, I'm really sorry about the other night." She looked down momentarily, "I was really out of line. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Beca smiled softly, "I know, it's okay." Beca reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand, "I was out of line too."

Chloe smiled and leaned over to hug Beca, who immediately hugged her back.

They held each other closely, both afraid of what would hope. If they let go.

"You know, what ever happens after this performance," Beca pulled back from the hug and smiled, "you'll always be my best friend."

Best friend.

So that's where Chloe's stands. Beca only saw her as her best friend. Of course, that's all they've ever been.

Best friends.

"Right." Chloe faked her smile and nodded, "now go show the world the Beca Mitchell I know and love." Chloe winked at her and Beca grinned furiously.

xxx

Chloe took her seat in between Chicago and Emily. They both have her wide smiles and as soon as she sat down, Chicago greeted her.

"Hey, Chloe." He smiled that charming smile. "You ready for Beca to perform?"

Chloe nodded, not really wanting to make small talk with him right now. Luckily, he took the hint and left her alone.

Beca took the stage, and somehow she looked even more beautiful than she had seen her just fifteen minutes ago.

Beca wore a gold leather-like skirt, with a maroon tank top and a gold leather jacket over it, and knee high heel boots. She was beyond stunning.

The lights went off and the spotlight hit her. Chloe quietly gasped and really took in Beca's beauty.

Then she began thinking how much Beca had overcome to get here.

Beca had worked her ass off to get to where she is right now.

Chloe remembered it like it was yesterday, Beca walking up to their booth at the activities fair Chloe's senior year. Beca had managed to insult everything she loved within the matter of thirty seconds, but Chloe still wanted to know more about the girl with the big headphones and heavy eyeliner. It had taken years it seemed like to get Beca to open up but when she did, it was well worth the wait. Beca let Chloe see a side of her she never let anybody else see.

Chloe saw the Beca that cried during Titanic, the Beca who loved Miley Cyrus, the Beca who, as much as she hated to admit it, loved hugs and cuddles with Chloe.

To Chloe, Beca was everything.

Chloe always thought Beca had a beautiful voice, but hearing her right now, it was like someone had somehow expanded her talent to a whole new level.

Before she knew it, Beca was coming down and grabbing Amy, and the rest of the girls to join her on stage.

Chloe's heart was bursting with joy, Beca was sharing her moment of fame with her girls and just the thought of that brought Chloe to tears.

As Beca closed out the performance, Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of her. There were tears rolling down her face, it was nothing but pure joy and love for Beca. Her Beca.

When Beca finished the song, she turned around and Chloe couldn't stop herself from sprinting to Beca and attacking her with the biggest hug she could give.

Beca nuzzled her face in Chloe's neck. Shortly after, the rest of the Bellas joined them for one big group hug.

"I love you."

Chloe let it slip before she could think. She was so wrapped up in the performance and Beca's talent that she hadn't even thought before the said it.

Beca looked at her with a shocked look but then she shook her head and smiled "I love you too, you weirdo."

Of course, Beca only took it as a platonic 'I love you' when in reality, Chloe wanted to scream about how much she loved Beca. How she was in love with Beca. How she doesn't want to live a life without Beca Mitchell in it.

But instead, she smiled and hugged her, then walked away.

xxx

After all the chaos of the after-performance, Chloe had spotted Theo and Beca.

Theo was whispering something in her ear and Beca was smiling and nodding. Theo had moved over and put his arm around her.

Before Chloe could see anything else happen between them, she looked around the room and found Chicago who was near them.

She marched over to him, Chicago grinning at her, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss her.

Their lips met and honestly, it wasn't a bad kiss. He was a good kisser, she wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her slowly.

He wasn't a bad kisser at all, actually.

He lifted her back up, pulled away and smiled at her and she giggled.

She turned to look around, and Beca stood behind them with an unreadable expression. Was it disappointment? Jealousy? Anger?

Before Chloe could answer her own question, Beca stormed off the opposite way of Chloe and pushed Theo out of her way.

"Shit." Chloe grunted and turned around to look at Chicago, who was still in his after-kiss bliss, "I'm sorry. I need to go."

She ran off looking for Beca. Tears were suddenly on her face, but she's not sure why.

She couldn't find Beca anywhere, but she found Aubrey and before she could ask anything, Aubrey just pointed towards the stage.

There was Beca sitting on the stairs leading up to the stage, with her head in her hands.

Chloe slowly walked up and sat next to her. She assumed Beca didn't know she was there, because she began whispering to herself.

"How could I think she really loved me, I'm so stupid." Beca shook her head in her hands.

"I don't think you're stupid."

Beca jumped at Chloe's voice and looked up, her cheeks wet.

"Shouldn't you be with your new boy toy?" Beca spit at her

"I'm right where I want to be," Chloe rested her hand in Beca's thigh, "next to you."

"Don't." Beca stood up out of Chloe's reach.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but Beca gave her a look that told her not to say anything.

"Less than two minutes ago, you were kissing that stupid military boy, and now you're telling me you want to be next to me?" Beca huffed, "I can't read you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, genuinely not understanding a word Beca was saying

"You flirt with me ALL the time." Beca threw her hands in the air, "I used to think it was just your personality.. I asked the other girls if you were that touchy with them too and they were clueless." Beca laughed bitterly, "I used to think you were really into me, like you liked me more than platonically. But then I'd see you with random guys, or I'd hear about all of your dates. And honestly? All of that killed me. Because I wanted to be the one that was with you like that."

Beca swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears, "all the movies I watched, all of the coffee I'd buy you, or even when I'd make cookies.. god I hate cooking!" She laughed again, "I only did it because I wanted to see your painfully beautiful smile. Or maybe I'd get lucky and you'd hug me and tell me I'm amazing, because coming from you, that means the world."

"I don't understand.." Chloe quietly whispered, what was Beca trying to tell her?

"This whole trip, you've been flirting with me more than usual. But then, when Chicago came around, you dropped me." Beca was full on crying at this point, "After the show, when you told me you loved me, for a second I thought you really meant it." Beca shook her head and began pacing back and forth, "But of course you don't. Why would you?"

"I do love you." Chloe said as genuine and serious as she could.

Because she did love Beca Mitchell. She loved her more than anything.

"Then fucking act like it Chloe!" Beca yelled at her and Chloe jumped slightly at her tone.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't kiss _him,"_ Beca said as if it was venom, Chloe had never heard her say anything in this tone before. Honestly, she was quite scared. "I don't get you, Chloe. One minute you act like I'm the only person in your world, and then the next you act like I'm just the friend you carry along because you feel bad."

Chloe gasped at what she said, "that is not at all what I'm doing. And for you to even think that is insulting." Chloe pointed at her, her finger nearly hitting Beca's chest.

Beca sighed "I'm over this," she took a deep breath, "I'm over you, Chloe." Beca

"What.. what do you mean?"

"I'm done playing your games. Find someone else to lead on, but it's not going to be me."

Chloe had suddenly lost all the words she wanted to say. Did she hear Beca correctly?

She didn't want Beca to leave her, she wanted Beca to be hers and they could grow old together. This wasn't supposed to be how things turned out.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just kissing Chicago to get Beca's attention, that was all. She didn't like him, or atleast she didn't think so.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but when we get back home, I'm moving out." Beca sighed, "I don't want to see you anymore."

And with that, Beca walked away and left Chloe sitting on the stairs, sobbing.

xxx

Chloe doesn't know how long she's been sitting there crying, but she knows it's been long enough for Aubrey to find her.

Luckily, Aubrey just came and held her, and let her cry on her shoulder.

Aubrey tried to shush her and calm her down. But nothing was working, Chloe was truly heartbroken.

Chloe cried until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She looked up at Aubrey who had tired eyes and looked worriedly at Chloe.

Aubrey nodded, "do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

All Chloe did was nod, she couldn't find it in herself to make out words.

xxx

As they boarded their flight, she saw Beca sat with Amy. Beca never made eye contact with her, the whole flight.

This really was the end of her and Beca.

Aubrey took Chloe out to lunch, before Aubrey had to leave to go back to her home.

Chloe didn't have much to say at lunch either. As much as Aubrey tried to get her to speak, Chloe wasn't budging.

When Aubrey got ready to leave , Chloe hugged her tighter than ever.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, call me." Aubrey said as she hugged her best friend.

"I will."

The drive back home was lonely to say the least. Every now and then a song would come on that reminded her of Beca and she would turn the station. She cried a few times during the drive and pulled over when their song came on.

Chloe got back to an empty apartment. She saw that Beca's things were gone and there was nothing left of her except for a picture of her and Amy next to Amy's bed.

Chloe sat on her bed, and laid down. She let the tears roll down, and sobbed softly into her pillow.

There was no Aubrey, no Amy, no Bellas, and most importantly, no Beca.

Chloe had never felt more empty in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've finally seen pp3 and wow it's amazing!**

 **I've added small little facts from the movie on here. I'm not sure where I want this fic to go, so I'll just go with it haha, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also, reviews are always helpful!**

xxx

It had been two months.

Two months without Beca. Two months without talking to Beca. Two months without seeing Beca. Two months without hearing Beca's laugh.

Chloe was miserable to say the least. When she left the tour, she purposely deleted Chicago's number and never answered his calls or texts. She wished Beca would call her half as much as Chicago did. But she knew Beca was just fine without her.

She's handled things better than she thought she would though. Sure, she'd still find herself crying some nights, thinking about what all she did wrong. On those nights, Chloe wanted to do nothing more than lay in bed and scream at herself for hurting Beca like she did.

But Amy was there. When Amy was there, she had to put a smile on her face and pretend like she didn't miss Beca as much as she did.

Some days, Chloe would come home and hear Amy on the phone with Beca. Chloe would try to listen as closely as possible, trying to hear if maybe their conversation was about how much Beca misses Chloe.

Part of Chloe hoped that Beca missed her as much as she missed Beca. She hoped that Beca would realize how much she missed Chloe and she might call her.

But this was Beca afterall. She wasn't one to be the first to apologize, or even admit that was miserable without someone.

Maybe Beca wasn't miserable at all. Maybe Beca didn't even miss Chloe, that she felt relieved to not have Chloe with her everyday.

Just the thought of that killed Chloe. The thought of Beca not loving Chloe and not caring for her broke Chloe more than she already was.

Chloe was sitting on the couch, looking through Pinterest on her laptop when Amy came in excitedly.

"Hey ginger!" She cake running in

"Hello, Amy," Chloe grinned at the excited girl in front of her, "what's got you smiling so brightly?"

"So you know how I have a shit ton of money now?" Amy asked, not really looking for an answer, "wellll, I just bought all of the Bellas plane tickets to go to Hawaii for the weekend!"

Chloe shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows together, "what.. how.. why.." Chloe was stuttering, not know where to even start.

They'd be going on vacation together. No stress, no performing, no drama. Just her and the Bellas going to Hawaii. Chloe immediately burst with happiness and nearly squealed.

"We're going in two weeks.. and I've already checked in with Aubrey, Stacie, Flo, Beca.."

Chloe didn't hear a word after that. She hadn't thought about Beca. Beca's been so busy with her own life, that Chloe figured she wouldn't even be able to come. But now that Beca was going, how would Chloe even act?

Would Beca completely ignore her? Would Beca act like nothing happened? Could Chloe even look at Beca without crying?

Chloe wasn't too excited to find out these answers.

xxx

Chloe had just gotten to her hotel room. It was a nice place, one of the nicest rooms she's ever been in to be honest.

There were two queen beds, with cute swan-folded towels on them. It had a nice lounging area with two couches and a big flat screen TV. The view of the beach was absolutely gorgeous. There was a balcony, big enough to have a round table and two chairs, that faced the ocean.

Amy really outdid herself.

They were all told they were rooming with one other person. Chloe hadn't found out who she was rooming with, her and Amy were the first two to show up at the hotel and Amy insisted on keeping everything a surprise.

Of course, Amy made sure she had a room all by herself.

Chloe decided to make her time useful, so she put on her bathing suit and grabbed her beach bag, then headed down to the beach.

xxx

Chloe doesn't know how long she had been down at the beach, but she had been down there long enough to have reapplied her sunscreen three different times.

"Hello, my beautiful best friend."

Chloe gasped at the voice, and immediately jumped out of her chair to greet the blonde smiling at her.

"Aubrey!" She smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my god, you're not crying." Aubrey held her face, "I haven't seen your smile in forever, it feels like," Aubrey smiled with Chloe, "I've missed it."

"Yeah, me too.." Chloe sighed and smiled again.

"Are you better?" Aubrey asked, with a serious look on her face

"I have some bad days, some good days." She shrugged, "I think I'm getting used to the fact that me and Beca are pretty much over as whatever we were.. but I'm hoping we can become friends again this weekend." Chloe gave her a hopeful smile

"I'm proud of you Chloe," Aubrey said genuinely, "I'm glad you're not moping over her anymore."

A few minutes of silence went by, they were just enjoying the sound of the waves crashing, and taking in the view of the ocean.

"So do you know who you're rooming with?" Chloe asked out of the blue.

Aubrey looked up from the book she was reading, "oh I'm with Stacie, you?"

Chloe pouted slightly, kind of disappointed she didn't get to room with Aubrey, "I don't know yet."

"I'm sure whoever it is, you'll love them." Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile and Chloe smiled softly back at her.

xxx

Amy and Stacie were eager to do something tonight, so of course they chose to go to a club.

Chloe was really excited to go clubbing with her girls again. She missed dancing with them and not caring about anything.

When they got to the club it was pretty packed. It had and an upstairs and a huge dance floor. Chloe looked around, trying to find the bar. Apparently Cynthia Rose has the same idea.

"Hey Chloe, it's over here!" She pointed and started walking towards the direction of the bar.

Chloe laughed at how well the girls knew her. When she walked over and looked at what they had, she was impressed. This bar had just about everything you could think of.

"I'll have the Jungle Juice."

The bartender nodded his head and began fixing her drink.

"Aye Beca is here!" Cynthia Rose yelled excitedly as she ran over to greet the small brunette walking in.

All of the girls ran over to Beca once they saw her, except for Chloe. Chloe sat at the bar, her eyes almost popping out of her head. Part of her was really hoping Beca wouldn't show up.

She heard the girls asking Beca how working with DJ Khaled was, and Beca excitedly answering. Right after she answered, she pushed the topic away and wanted to talk about the girl's lives.

Chloe turned back around and faced the bar. She didn't really feel like getting all emotional looking at Beca, because that's what she tended to do whenever she saw Beca.

She felt a hand on her back, "Hey Chloe." she turned to see Stacie moving to take the seat next to her

"Hey Stace," chloe gave her a soft smile, "having fun?"

Stacie nodded, a worried look overtaking her face, "Beca told me what happened between you two."

Chloe looked down, not sure if she was ready for this talk. Stacie wasn't one who would kill people for hurting her friends, but she was very protective over Beca and her feelings, so chloe wasn't really sure where she was going to go with this.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you," Chloe looked up at Stacie shockingly, "if you're anywhere near as emotional as Beca has been, then I know you need someone to talk to."

Did Chloe hear her right? Was Beca really emotional since she basically turned down Chloe's love confession? Maybe Chloe had gone crazy, but she's pretty sure Stacie just told her that Beca missed her.

"I know Aubrey has been with you through all of this. But I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you too, just in case you need another perspective on things." Stacie smiled at her and squeezed Chloe's hand.

Then, Stacie got up to walk away, but turned back around and said, "you know, I've been rooting for you and Beca since freshman year." Stacie smiled and proceeded to take on the dance floor.

Chloe's mouth fell slightly open at the new information Stacie told her. Was it obvious that she was always into Beca? She knew she flirted with Beca a little more than she did with anybody else, but how bad was it?

Maybe Beca was right about that afterall.

xxx

Chloe had eventually grew tired. She had spent the whole night purposely avoiding Beca and drinking her pain away everytime she did see Beca. She was tired of hiding.

She wasn't sure if Beca ever saw her, but Chloe would be okay if she never did.

She walked over to Aubrey, who was talking to Cynthia Rose and some girl she'd never seen before.

"Hey Aubs, I'm heading out." Aubrey looked at her with a curious look, "I'm really tired, pretty jet lagged."

She wasn't jet lagged.

Aubrey nodded her head and gave her a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and walked out of the club.

xxx

Chloe got to her room and immediately felt icky and gross from the club, so she settled to take a shower.

After she took her shower, she walked around her room, realizing whoever the person she's rooming with already had their stuff in there. She didn't really recognize any of it, but she was too tired to care.

She got in bed and looked at her phone for a minute, scrolling through Instagram.

She came across and selfie of Beca and Stacie, and smiled. Beca was pouting like she always did when people forced her to take selfies, while Stacie was smiling brightly.

Chloe turned off her phone and laid down.

She wasn't sure why, but the picture gave her a nostalgic feeling, reminding her of the times in college when the Bellas would go out and party.

She remembered how her and Beca always found a way to dance next to each other, sometimes inappropriately sometimes not. She remembered how when Beca was three drinks in, she would become the dancing queen and wouldn't let Chloe dance with anyone but her. Chloe remembered all the nights when Beca had too many drinks and she couldn't hardly walk straight, Chloe would tuck her into bed. Chloe just now remembered how much she missed those days.

Chloe missed Beca.

Chloe missed her a lot actually. More than she would like to admit.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she was just now realizing she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Chloe put her head in her hands and cried softly.

She ruined everything with Beca. It was all her fault. Beca did nothing wrong, she just told Chloe how she felt and Chloe wasn't considerate of that.

Chloe wanted to kick and scream and cry and punch a wall. She just wanted things with Beca to be okay again. She wanted to be able to talk to Beca, even look at her, without feeling like she was broken.

She grabbed a pillow and slung it across the room and let out a grunt. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to do it, but it was a way of letting out some pent up anger.

Chloe sobbed softly into her pillow that wasn't thrown. At this point, she wasn't sure why she was crying. She missed Beca, but she also knew it was her fault for missing her.

Had she not have kissed Chicago none of this would have happened. Had she just told Beca her feelings from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened. Had she picked up the phone sometime after the tour, this wouldn't have happened.

Chloe cried until her tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

xxx

Chloe woke up the next morning with the sunlight from outside hitting her face from her lack of remembering to close the curtains the night before.

She groaned as she sat up. She rolled over to check the time, but got distracted by the person in the other bed.

Beca.

Beca was in her room, sleeping peacefully. Beca was her roommate for the weekend.

Chloe thought she had better luck than this.

Chloe quietly got up, trying her hardest not to wake up the small brunette. She walked over towards the bathroom and began her morning routine.

When she was done, she snuck out and went down to grab breakfast.

As soon as she got down there, she saw Stacie and Aubrey casually talking while they ate breakfast.

"Good morning." Aubrey and Stacie both smiled as they saw Chloe, who looked slightly upset.

"Did you sleep well?" Aubrey asked, almost smirking

Chloe nodded, "there's one problem though.." Both girls looked up concerned, "Beca is my roommate."

Stacie almost choked on her coffee at the news. Aubrey was grinning like a madman.

"What?" Chloe asked, "why are you looking at me like that?" She squinted at her.

"Would you hate me if I said that I told Amy to make sure you two roomed together?" Aubrey asked with a sheepish smile

"Oh my god! Aubrey!" Chloe nearly yelled, "why?"

"Are you excited? Or is this bad?" Aubrey asked, worried, "I thought you would be happy!"

Chloe threw her hands in the air, "I haven't talked to her since our argument!" She took a deep breath, "and I kind of spent all of last night crying over her.."

Aubrey and Stacie both gasped, "oh my god, Chloe I'm so sorry." Aubrey was scrambling trying to find words, "I figured you would want to bond with Beca…" she was deep in thought, then her face lit up, "I'll switch rooms with you! Problem solved."

Chloe shook her head, "no no no, I'll keep my room." Chloe reassured her, "it's fine, I promise. I just.. I just need more time before I can properly talk to her."

Stacie looked around, her eyes getting wide, "well you better hide or suck it up.. because Beca's walking down the hallway, two o'clock."

Chloe looked to her right and found Beca walking tiredly, "shit, what do I do?" She asked worriedly

"Calm down." Aubrey demanded, "you'll be okay, I promise. Now shut up and act like we're having a casual conversation."

Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap, while Aubrey asked Stacie how she liked her breakfast.

"Hey guys."

It was _her voice._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you're still enjoying this little story!**

 **I hope you all had great holidays and happy new year!**

xxx

It was Beca's voice.

She was right behind her. Chloe doesn't know if she should properly greet her or just ignore her all together.

"Mornin' Beca." Stacie smiles at her

Beca let out a little grunt as she sat across from Chloe.

Perfect. Now Chloe has to look at her throughout breakfast.

Or maybe not.

Maybe Chloe could just go to the bathroom and never come back. Or she could leave and go back to sleep. Or she could leave the trip and never see Beca again.

All of those options are sounding very pleasing while she stares at her hands in her lap.

"So Beca, what awesome celebrities have you become best friends with?" Aubrey asked enthusiastically

Beca smiled slightly, "umm DJ Khaled is really the only one I know. I've met a good bit of them, but i don't know them."

Stacie and Aubrey both "aahhh" in unison. Looking slightly dissatisfied with Beca's answer.

Chloe really didn't have the nerve to look up from her lap. All she wanted to do was crawl in a hole, far far away from Beca.

"Chloe, how's vet school?" Stacie asked

"Fine." Chloe said so quietly the other three girls at the table could barely hear her.

Stacie seemed to get the hint that Chloe really didn't want to talk. So she started a new conversation with Beca, Chloe didn't know what about because she wasn't really listening.

She could feel Aubrey's eyes on her. Chloe was afraid to look up, afraid to see Aubrey judging her, feeling sorry for her, or her giving Chloe pity.

Aubrey nudged Chloe's leg under the table and cleared her throat.

Chloe looked up hesitantly, not really wanting to conversate. Aubrey nodded her head towards the bathroom and got up.

Chloe got up shortly after. It seemed like Beca and Stacie were so lost in their own conversation that they didn't even notice, or didn't really care that the other two girls got up.

As soon as Chloe walked through the door, Aubrey nearly yelled at her, "what the hell chloe?"

Chloe looked at her confused

"You haven't looked up from your lap since Beca sat down at the table." Aubrey paused, "What's up Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head, "nothing. I'm fine, I'm over it." Chloe swallowed hard, trying not to breakdown.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Chloe"

Chloe took a deep breath, "I just.." she sighed, "I can't."

"You still love her." Aubrey said emotionless, "you still love Beca.." she sighed.

Chloe looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I always have."

"Why did you tell me you were over her when you weren't?" Aubrey asked, genuinely concerned, "all the times I called you and you said you were over her.. and then when I get here, you act like nothing has phased you but then she shows up and you suddenly forget who you are."

"I don't know Bree, it's just.." Chloe met Aubrey's eyes, m"it's just too hard. Looking at her is too hard."

And that was the truth.

Aubrey walked towards her and hugged her tightly while softly rubbing Chloe's back.

"Okay." Aubrey said, "but I'm not helping you hide from her the whole weekend."

"Don't worry about it."

Chloe really had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't even know what to say to Beca had she had the guts to talk to her.

So she walked out of the bathroom and kept walking until she was on the beach. Far, far away from Beca and the rest of the girls.

xxx

Chloe had managed to avoid Beca the whole day. She had talked to every Bella there, except for Beca.

They all decided to go to another club that night.

Chloe was cool with that. She needed something strong to drink anyway. She needed to feel something.

Sure she had felt many things throughout the past few months, but she needed something more. Maybe she just needed to hook up with someone or atleast makeout.

Which is why the guy she's grinding with in the club is perfect for the occasion.

They were grinding all over eachother. Their bodies were pushed against eachother in the over flooded club.

"Why don't we move this upstairs.." the random attractive guy whispered in Chloe's ear.

Chloe nodded and took his hand to lead him up the stairs of the building.

They began roughly kissing, their tongues sloppily going against each other's. Their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies without a second thought.

It wasn't until his hand slipped down Chloe's pants that brought Chloe out of their makeout.

She tilted her head back as he tried to work the buttons of her jeans.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This is how she hurt Beca last time. This is how she screwed up her life.

"Stop."

He didn't stop. He only began nipping at her neck.

"Stop." Chloe pushed him off of her, "I don't want to have sex with you." She said sternly as she fixed her clothes.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "okay then.." he fixed his clothes as well and walked out of the room without another word.

Chloe told herself she didn't stop kissing him because of Beca. Her and Beca hadn't even talked in two months. She owed nothing to Beca. Beca hated her.

Chloe stopped kissing him because she doesn't need a one night stand. She doesn't want a one night stand. She's a strong woman who doesn't need any of that. Beca has nothing to do with any of that.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

She walked down stairs and found Aubrey next to some guy.

"Hey," Aubrey smiled at her excitedly and hugged her, "how's my bestest friend in the whole wide world doing tonight?"

Oh drunk Aubrey.

Chloe nearly laughed, "I'm fine," she looked around the area, "I'm going to head out okay?"

"Okayy." Aubrey pouted

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Chloe asked, slightly nervous for her Aubrey.

"Yess," Aubrey said as if it was obvious, "my dad always said, if you can't handle your drink, then don't swim… you know what I mean?"

Chloe shook her head, "no.." Aubrey really made no sense.

"Whatever." Aubrey laughed, "goodnight!"

"Yeah, goodnight." Chloe laughed at Aubrey's nonsense before walking out of the club.

xxx

Chloe made it back to the hotel safely. She walked in the room and stripped her clothes and collapsed onto her bed.

She really was exhausted from the days events.

She had just closed her eyes when she heard someone come in the room. As they turned on the lights she released a shaky breath.

Chloe's back was facing whoever had just came in. She figured it was either Beca or someone there to murder her.

She wasn't really sure which one she wanted it to be.

"Chloe."

Beca. It was Beca's voice that said her name. Her tone was more deadpanned than anything.

"Chloe, I know you're not asleep." Beca sighed, "you just got in here."

Beca couldn't have wanted to actually talk to Chloe. Chloe thought she was just dreaming. She rolled over and saw her favorite brunette standing right in front of her.

Chloe looked at Beca for a good minute. She truly looked at Beca for the first time in two months.

And honestly, she looked tired and worn out.

"Hi." Beca have her a soft smile

"Hey." Chloe said as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So were you going to avoid me the whole weekend or were you planning on actually talking to me?" Beca asked in calm voice

"Honestly?" Chloe asked as she sat up on the bed, "I was hoping I could have avoided you.."

Beca nodded her head, "why?" She squinted her eyes and slightly tilted her head

"Can we please not have this talk right now?"

Chloe really didn't want to go on that subject. At least not now. She was far too tired and slightly tipsy, so she didn't trust any of the words coming out of her mouth.

"No, I want to talk about this." Beca's voice gradually got louder, "we need to talk about this, Chloe."

Of course Beca would.

"Not tonight, Beca." Chloe laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes.

Beca sighed, "Well as your friend-"

"Oh stop that." Chloe sat right up again, "you know," she pointed harshly at Beca, "that you have never been just a friend." She spat at her

"Then what have I been to you Chloe?" She challenged Chloe

"Forget it.. I'm not doing this tonight."

"I miss you, Chlo." Beca admitted softly

That was it. Chloe couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to leave. So she stood up and started putting on her shoes.

All of this hurt too much for Chloe. Seeing and speaking to Beca hurt too much.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked

"Anywhere away from you." Chloe deadpanned.

Chloe walked out and slammed the door, tears stinging in her eyes.

She was supposed to be done crying over Beca Mitchell. She was supposed to be done running from Beca Mitchell.

xxx

Chloe drove around Hawaii until about five in the morning. She cleared her mind and finally stopped crying.

She was expecting Beca to be asleep by the time she got back to her room. But there was no Beca, only an angry and concerned Aubrey.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw her best friend

"She's in my room with Stacie."

A few moments passed between the girls before Aubrey ruined the silence

"Chloe, what the hell?" She nearly yelled

"What?" Chloe asked, startled

"You leave without telling anyone where you're going," Aubrey sighed, "you've got to stop this.."

"Stop What?" Chloe put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer

"Stop hiding!" Aubrey shouted at her, "It's an endless cycle with you.. why don't you just talk to Beca?"

Chloe gasped, "you know why I can't talk to her. You know better than anyone."

"Why?" Aubrey looked around, "because you're scared?"

Chloe sat for a minute, not wanting to answer Aubrey's questions.

"Chloe, I know this is hard for you," she sat down beside Chloe, "but the only way this will get better is if you actually talk to her."

"I know."

"Promise me you'll talk things out with Beca?" Aubrey asked concerned

"I promise."

"Good." Aubrey put an arm around Chloe's shoulder, "now talk to me, what happened?"

"I don't know, Bree." Chloe sighed and leaned amazing Aubrey's shoulder, "Earlier, at the club, I was with this guy and I couldn't stop thinking about Beca and how that's exactly how I hurt her last time.."

Aubrey gave her a questionable look, clearly not understanding what Chloe was talking about.

"When I kissed Chicago.." she took a deep breath, "It was because I was hurting, because of Beca." Chloe had few tears rolling down her cheeks, "and then it hit me in the ass and left Beca hating me."

"Beca doesn't hate you." Aubrey said matter of factly.

"Then She just showed up in the room out of nowhere," chloe continued, ignoring what Aubrey said, "and starting asking me why I was avoiding her and I didn't have a good answer."

Chloe really didn't have a good answer. She didn't know what to say or do about any of this. Everything had gotten too complicated for her liking.

"So you thought storming off was the best answer?" Aubrey asked, amused, "she really has worn off on you."

Chloe smiled, "oh my god. You're right."

They both laughed at the fact that Beca's actions had worn off on Chloe.

Chloe knew she needed to talk to Beca. Especially since Beca seemed to actually want to talk.

She just didn't know when. Chloe's not ready. She doesn't know if she'll ever be ready.

Chloe's almost positive that Beca wouldn't even like her at this point. After all the shit she's put Beca through, Chloe can't really blame her for it either.

Beca's becoming an amazing singer, she's starting to have fans and is starting to be someone. While Chloe is just starting vet school and is still moving around about Beca.

Beca doesn't even need her. She's got her life all sorted out and everything is going perfectly for her, why would she want Chloe to come back in it?

Maybe that's why she hasn't reached out to Chloe over the past months.

Maybe Beca really doesn't need Chloe and Beca knows that.

That thought scares the hell out of Chloe. And Chloe doesn't know if she'll ever be ready to accept it.

But now, Chloe thought she was the closest she's ever been to being ready to hear what Beca has to say about this situation.

Maybe that's why she finds herself standing right in front of Aubrey and Stacie's hotel room door.

This is where everything for her could end or begin, and Chloe is ready for either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was currently standing in front of a blank hotel door. Room number 309.

She breathed heavily, anxious about what could happen next. Everything could change for her and Beca, for better or for worse.

Chloe was tired of hiding, she was tired of getting all emotional every time Beca's name was mentioned. She wanted to settle things here and now. Whether that meant her and Beca would be happy, well she would never know.

She lifted her right hand and softly knocked on the door three times.

Her heart was beating out of her chest.

 _It's only Beca,_ she thought.

The door swung open, Stacie behind it with a nervous look, "Chloe.. hi."

Chloe peeked inside, Beca nowhere in sight. She cleared her throat, "umm, may I?" Chloe pointed inside, gesturing towards the room.

"Of course." Stacie opened the door up all the way so Chloe could come in. "I'm going to go." Stacie smiled and scooted last Chloe, out the door, shutting it behind her.

Chloe took a few deep breaths. She needed to stay calm and not be so nervous. _It's only Beca._

She looked around for a few seconds looking for Beca. She wasn't sure where the little brunette was, because she was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned around and saw Beca standing in the bathroom doorway.

Beca looked tired and worn out. She almost looked like she'd been crying all night. But maybe it was just Chloe over exaggerating.

"Hi," Chloe gave her a faint smile, "can we talk?" Beca gave her a questionable look, "maybe without yelling at each other?" Chloe asked her with a hopeful look.

Beca nodded her head slowly, "sure." She moved near the couches in the room and took a seat in one.

Chloe moved to the chair across from the couch and slowly sat down.

"Before you interrupt me, can you give me a chance to let everything out?" Chloe asked as nicely as possible, waiting for Beca, who was playing with her hands in her lap, to respond.

Beca looked up and nodded, suddenly she got still, almost hesitantly waiting.

Chloe took a deep breath, "first, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing Chicago. I'm sorry for never admitting that I loved you. I'm sorry for not trying to call you. I'm sorry for everything." Chloe had tears in her eyes at this point. Beca was looking at her with such intensity, Chloe thought she might sob on the spot.

They both sat for a few minutes while Beca was taking everything in.

"Why?" Beca asked with no emotion. Chloe gave her a curious look, "Why did you kiss him?"

Chloe shifted in her seat and then took a long, deep breath.

"I saw you with Theo. He made you laugh at something.. and I knew he had been flirting with you basically the whole trip. So I thought there was a chance you had feelings for him too. So I went to Chicago, maybe hoping I could feel something for him if I couldn't have you."

Chloe looked up and met Beca's eyes. Beca looked at Chloe as if she was the craziest person in the world, but it was somehow still such a pretty look.

"If you listened to a word I said to him, you wouldn't have even thought I liked him. I see him as nothing but just another music guy. Sure, he flirted with me.. but my eyes were on you, Chloe." Beca laughed harshly.

"Oh." Was all Chloe had to say.

Her whole world had been flipped around. She was too worried about Chicago and how she would get Beca's attention by using him, that she hadn't even paid that much attention to Beca.

Was Chloe the biggest idiot in the world? Maybe. She just didn't understand how she could be so blind.

She could have been living happily with Beca and they could've been girlfriends this whole time. She could've finally had the girl of her dreams.

"So where does this leave us?" Chloe asks before she's even thought about any of this fully. She gave Beca a warm smile, hoping Beca still wanted what she wanted.

Beca twists a little in her seat. She started playing with her fingers in her lap, a habit she did whenever she was anxious.

"I don't want to jump into a relationship with you now." Chloe's smiled immediately dropped, "I mean, I've got my job in LA and.. and you're in Brooklyn, in vet school." Beca finally looked up Chloe, who was looking so intensely at her, she thought she might cry, "I don't want to do a long distance relationship, I just feel that's too problematic."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue with it, but Beca gave her a look to tell her to not talk. So she didn't.

"Also.." Beca took a shaky breath, "I don't know if I'm ready to completely forgive you and just start fresh like nothing happened."

Chloe had tears in her eyes. Of course, Beca doesn't want a relationship with her anymore.

"Chloe I love you, I really do. God, I loved you so much.." Beca shook her head and stood up, "but you broke my fucking heart, Chloe."

Chloe had closed her eyes, "Beca.." she stood up and made her way over to the small brunette, "I love you so much. I want to make everything up to you and show you how much I love you."

Beca shook her head, turning around so her back was facing Chloe, "I know chlo, but I'm not ready for any of that."

"I don't understand why?" Chloe hesitantly put her hand on Beca's shoulder, "are you scared?"

Beca tensed under her touch. She had only ever tensed under Beca's touch when they first met.

Chloe took note of this.

"Why wouldn't I be scared?" Beca turned around to face chloe, "I mean, you were eye-fucking this random guy within the first seconds of meeting him. How am I supposed to believe you wouldn't leave me just as fast?" Beca's voice slightly broke towards the end of her sentence

Chloe's heart broke at the sound and the sight of Beca. And knowing that Chloe caused all this pain just broke her even more.

The one person that she loved, she hurt the most.

"I had no idea you even liked me than platonically." Chloe cupped Beca's face in one of her hands, "but now that I do know for sure, I would never jeopardize that. Beca I take your love so seriously."

They both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Chloe wiped away Beca's tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I know.. but I just.. I need time."

Chloe nodded. Beca really needed time. This was how she always healed, she distanced herself from everybody.

Maybe Chloe just needed to give her time to think on it.

"Okay," Beca looked at Chloe, almost surprised that Chloe was agreeing with her, "I'll let you go, for now. But just know, I am so in love with you, Beca Mitchell. I always have and I always will be."

Chloe brought her left hand up to cup the other side of Beca's face. She leaned in and kissed Beca's forehead softly.

Chloe backed away slowly. She was a foot away from the door when she heard Beca's soft voice, "Hey Chloe," She turned around and looked at Beca from across the room, "I don't want our friendship to end. I still need you in my life."

Chloe smiled at how sincere Beca was being.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to lose you, ever." Beca have her a relieved smile, and Chloe gave her one last look before walking out the room.

xxx

Chloe felt more relieved and relaxed now than she'd ever felt in the past three months. Yes, she was bummed out that Beca wasn't fully interested in having a relationship with her, but she was happy they finally talked.

She realized that's where she had messed up. Not talking to Beca is probably one of the biggest mistakes Chloe has ever made, and she knows that.

It hurt like hell when Beca said she couldn't trust Chloe. It hurt like hell to hear Beca say she loved her.

But at least she knows where she stands with Beca now.

The next days events hadn't been exciting. Chloe chose to lounge and talk with her girls, trying to catch up with each of them individually.

Jessica and Ashley were happily living in a small town in Virginia with their pet cat, Bubbles. Flo was happily owning her now huge food truck business. Cynthia Rose was in flight school, and had met her a lady. Lilly was, well, Chloe wasn't sure what Lilly was actually doing and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Chloe was now sitting with Beca in the lobby, making small talk with her.

"So seriously, tell me about your Hollywood life!" Chloe urged Beca, trying to start up a conversation with her.

"I mean, it's really not all that exciting.." Beca shrugged but Chloe gave her a look that told her she wasn't buying it. Beca rolled her eyes before beginning again.

"Okay, so I've met some pretty cool celebrities, and I've made a few tracks with DJ Khaled," Beca smiled, "and my first single is getting released sometime within the next three months.."

"WHAT?" Chloe nearly came out of her seat from all her excitement. Beca just looked at her with a giddy expression.

Beca was going to be releasing a song. A legitimate song and Chloe knew it was going to be the best damn song she'd ever heard. Afterall, it was Beca they were talking about.

"I'm proud of you, Becs." Chloe smiled. She meant it too. She was so proud of Beca, probably prouder of her than she's ever been of anything.

"Thanks," Beca grinned, "It means a lot coming from you."

Chloe would be lying if she said chills didn't corrupt her whole body when Beca said those words.

Some kind of tension was between the two of them that Chloe had never really felt before. She didn't know if it was just from last night's talk, or if it was from the sincerity of the conversation. But whatever it was, it was foreign to Chloe.

The effect Beca still had on her after nearly six years was crazy. But she truly, and honestly wouldn't have it any other way with any other person.

"How's vet school?" Beca asked after a few moments

"Oh it's good," Chloe shrugged, "I've been studying my ass off lately." She half heartedly laughed

"So you're not planning on spending another seven years in school I see.." Beca said with a straight face. Shortly after both girls erupted in laughter at the joke.

Chloe really had spent seven years at Barden. Seven years as a Bella. Although, three of those years were specifically for Beca.

"You were the reason." Chloe blurted out without much thinking. She immediately regretted it as Beca's she's went wide.

"I'm sorry," Beca shook her head, "what was I the reason for?"

Chloe took a few short breaths, suddenly nervous, "You were the reason I stayed all those years." Chloe sighed, "Yeah, I stayed because I was afraid of moving on.. but it was mainly because I was afraid of leaving you and losing you."

Beca sat back, letting all of the information sink in. Chloe anxiously tapped her foot, hoping Beca wouldn't completely lose her mind.

"Oh," Beca started, "I uh.. I wasn't aware of that." Beca looked away from Chloe.

Chloe opened her mouth to start explaining herself, but was interrupted by another voice.

"How's my two favorite gays in the world?" Fat Amy joked as she came strolling over towards the girls.

Of course Amy would make a joke about that. Just great.

"And that's my cue to leave," Chloe got up quickly, trying to dodge whatever direction that conversation was going to go, "I enjoyed talking to you, Beca.." Beca and Chloe both smiled at each other, "Amy.." she said, but failed to continue by laughing.

Chloe then proceeded to walk away and head towards the beach.

xxx

Things between Beca and Chloe had gotten less and less awkward. They were starting to fall back into their old habits.

In the hotel room, which they shared, everything was going smoothly. Although, Chloe had to resist the urge to sing with Beca while Beca was in the shower, more than twice.

They were both lying down for the night. Chloe was having trouble sleeping, due to the loud fireworks and partying that seemed to be going on outside.

She had the bed closest to the window. So, she could hear literally everything that was going on outside.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered just loud enough to where she could hear Chloe if she were awake, but quiet enough to where she wouldn't wake her if she wasn't.

Beca rolled over and faced Chloe, "yeah?"

Chloe smiled, happy Beca was awake, "Do you hear all the noises outside?"

"A little, but it's all kind of muffled.. why?"

"Oh, it's just, it's really loud from where I am." Chloe smiled sheepishly.

She didn't know what she wanted Beca to say or do. She thought maybe it was just her wanting to talk to Beca, because she now had the freedom and courage to.

"Do you want to switch beds?" Beca asked, willing to give up her bed.

"Oh no no," Chloe shook her head quickly, "I don't want to make you do that."

Beca squinted her eyes, "Well it's obviously bothering you."

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Chloe thought Beca had fallen asleep, so she opted to do the same.

"Come over here." Beca said. It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand it seemed. "Just come sleep on my bed."

"I don't-"

"Don't act like we haven't done this before. Nothing's changed." Beca reassured her, "I won't bite."

Chloe hesitantly got up. She really didn't feel comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as Beca. But she also couldn't hide the excitement she had with sleeping with her.

She slowly walked over towards Beca's bed. Beca had scooted over to the other side of the bed so Chloe could easily get in.

Chloe laid down and turned to face Beca, who was also facing her, "Thanks." Chloe smiled at her and Beca immediately returned it.

"Anything for you, Beale."

Chloe smiled even wider when Beca used the old nickname she had given Chloe.

"I missed this." Chloe said as genuine as ever, "I missed you."

Beca smiled and moved slightly closer to a Beca, "I miss it too.. and you of course." Chloe smiled

Although she couldn't see all of Beca's features, due to the darkness of the room, she could see Beca was smiling.

"Goodnight, Becs." Chloe said softly

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe had gotten comfortable and was nearly asleep. She assumed Beca was already asleep.

But before Chloe had fully fallen asleep, Beca leaned over and lightly brushed Chloe's lips with her own.

It took everything in Chloe to not open her eyes. It was a soft and quick kiss, but it was still a kiss.

Beca had kissed her.

Beca scooted over and cuddled into Chloe. Beca had her head resting on the base of Chloe's neck, and she had her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist.

Chloe internally squealed. Although, her and Beca had been in this position many times before, Beca had never kissed her before.

She hesitantly moved her right arm and wrapped it around Beca. She hoped Beca didn't know she was awake, but she wouldn't be completely disappointed if Beca had known she was awake.

Chloe hardly got any sleep that night due to the amount of adrenaline she had pumping through her body.

She woke up the following morning with Beca still wrapped up around her.

Chloe couldn't hide her smile. She didn't have to. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eight in the morning.

She gave Beca a little squeeze and and opted to fall back asleep. Chloe wasn't in any hurry to get up. She wasn't in any hurry to leave Beca.

And for a moment, everything had seemed real.

It felt like Beca was hers and she was Beca's.

But of course, that wasn't how things were.

xxx

 **Thank you all so much for continuing to read this! I'm planning on this to be about 8-10 chapters, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Feel free to leave any reviews, requests, or just your opinion!**

 **Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Things didn't fully hit Chloe until lunch time.

Beca had kissed her last night. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss.

Beca thought Chloe was asleep, and had kissed her.

Chloe still didn't know what to think about it. Did Beca want to be with her? Was that Beca's way of saying she was ready? Or was it her way of saying goodbye?

It had been driving her nuts.

Apparently, it was clear to Aubrey that something was running through Chloe's mind.

"Hey," Aubrey nudged Chloe's shoulder while they were sitting at the table, having lunch with their fellow Bellas, "you okay?"

"I'm good, why?" Chloe lied. She was far from good, if anything, she thought she was going crazy.

"Are you lying to me?" Aubrey quizzed her, while raising her eyebrows.

None of the other girls were paying attention to their conversation. Emily and Flo were listening intently to whatever Beca was telling them. Amy and Stacie were laughing at something. Jessica and Ashley were giggling and sharing their food. And Lilly and Cynthia Rose were whispering about something.

Chloe replied hesitantly, "Maybe."

"Would you like to share what you're thinking about?" Aubrey asked gently

Chloe gave her a pleading look. She really didn't want to talk about this here or now.

"Bathroom. Now." Aubrey commanded. She didn't give Chloe anytime to protest, before she was marching to the ladies bathroom.

Chloe sighed and got up, "I'm going to run to the ladies room, I'll be back in a sec." She smiled at everyone at the table as she got up.

She locked eyes with Beca. Beca just smiled at her shyly. Chloe sent her a quick wink, making her turn red. She really did love that she could still make Beca blush after all these years.

Chloe got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she walked in, she found Aubrey standing there expectantly.

"Spill." Aubrey barked at her.

Chloe looked down, trying to figure out how to explain her situation. She decided to just rip the bandaid off and go straight for the punch, "Beca kissed me last night." She said barely above a whisper in Case anyone was listening.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey shook her head, "what?" She asked, clearly not believing it.

"Well, I kind of slept in her bed last night because there were a lot of noises outside and they were loud from where I was.." She paused, but Aubrey urged Chloe back on, "So, she offered to let me sleep in her bed- which I gladly took." Chloe took a deep breath, "and then I guess she thought I was asleep, because then she just kissed me while we were laying there."

"Okay.." Aubrey looked around, trying to figure out what she wanted to say, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, Bree." Chloe shrugged, "That's what's been bothering me."

"I see," Aubrey nodded, "Have you talked to her about it?"

Chloe nearly laughed at Aubrey, "No.. how could I.. no."

"I'm not saying you need to do it now.. but I think you two need to figure something out." Aubrey put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Because as an outsider looking in, it looks like you two are either secretly banging or you've both got your head in your asses and don't have the balls to say you're in love with one another."

"Aubrey, that doesn't make sense." Chloe shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm saying that on some days the sexual tension you have is crazy.. then on others it looks like you two haven't talked in years."

Chloe slightly dropped her jaw at this new information.

"Just try to talk to her, Chloe." Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have, Bree." Chloe raised her voice, annoyed, "She told me she didn't want to be with me." Tears began strolling down her face.

"Oh." Aubrey soften, "Chloe, oh no, I'm so sorry."

Aubrey went over to Chloe and hugged her tightly. Chloe had began crying harder than she wanted to.

"It'll be okay." Aubrey cooed in her ear, "Everything will work itself out."

Chloe sniffled, she looked up at Aubrey, "I hope you're right."

xxx

"Beca Mitchell, open your damn door!" Aubrey yelled, while beating on her hotel room door.

She knew Chloe wasn't in there because she had went down to the beach. Aubrey had told Chloe she'd be down there soon, because she forgot her towel.

Beca opened the door and glared at Aubrey, "Well hello to you too." She mumbled

"Can I come in?" Aubrey asked, a little less rude.

"Are you going to murder me?" Beca asked, suspiciously

"No." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Beca opened the door wide enough and motioned her arm for Aubrey to come in.

"What's up?" Beca asked after she shut the door.

"Are you trying to break Chloe's heart?" She blurted out without warning

Beca scoffed, "oh for fucks sake," She looked up at the ceiling, "No, I'm not. That's the last thing I want to do." She said gently

"Well then why do you keep shutting her down and playing with her feelings?"

"I don't mean to.. it's just.." Beca struggled to find the right words, "I can't help but flirt with her."

"You do realize you're the biggest asshole in the world, right?" Aubrey asked her, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Yes, I know!" Beca snapped at Aubrey, "And I love her so fucking much, that seeing her in pain hurts me."

"Then why don't you do something about it and stop her pain?" Aubrey stated as a matter of a fact.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged, "It's just, it's scary."

Aubrey nodded, "yes.. but this is Chloe we're talking about. She's not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know." Beca sighed, "and that's what scares me.. Because she's so perfect and she treats me like I'm perfect, and I don't deserve it."

Aubrey immediately softened her tone, "Beca, if anyone deserves it, it's you."

"No, I really don't." Beca let out a breath, "She's amazing and beautiful and she's so caring, and then there's me.." Beca shook her head, "and I'm just me."

"I know I haven't really complimented you much throughout the years I've known you," Aubrey put her hand on Beca's shoulder, "But you are one of the most talented people I know, you have a heart of gold and you're so selfless and caring. And I know that Chloe thinks the world of you."

Beca smiled slightly, "really?"

"God yes," Aubrey chuckled, "I remember back in senior year I used to hear about you all the time. I knew what your favorite restaurant was, how your day was and what your latest mix was like, because Chloe always told me." Aubrey shook her head, "And after I left Barden, whenever I'd talk to Chloe on the phone I would hear all about you and how great you were." Aubrey smiled, "and even now, I hear about what amazing things you've done to make Chloe happy."

Beca smiled and hugged Aubrey, "Thank you. I needed that." Aubrey smiled and hugged Beca back.

xxx

They go to another club.

Beca had actually gotten them in there and in the VIP section.

This club was more upbeat and colorful. Everybody was dancing and it seemed like a place that was harmless.

Chloe was sitting at the bar with Beca, they had made casual conversation. Things weren't really all that bad. Chloe still shamelessly flirted with Beca and Beca would still get flustered.

Except Chloe didn't touch Beca as much as she used to. She didn't trust herself. She didn't trust herself to stop if she started.

There was a man who kept sending drinks to Chloe. Of course, Chloe would keep accepting them and drinking them.

"Looks like you've got some admirers." Beca pointed out, at the row of empty shot glasses.

Chloe shrugged, "It doesn't mean much."

And it didn't. Because none of them were Beca.

Another drink was sent to Chloe and Chloe accepted it, once again. She was barely buzzed, and she figured she wasn't sober enough to even be talking to Beca for this long.

She turned to Beca when she finished the shot and she saw the girls jaw clenching as she looked over to the group of guys that were sending the shots.

"Maybe you should slow down on the shots.." Beca offered

"Why?"

"Well," Beca looked over to the group of guys, "I feel like they're just trying to get into your pants."

"Oh my god." Chloe chuckled, "you're ridiculous."

Beca just shrugged and left the topic.

Beca and Chloe were talking about Chloe's Vet School experience when the tall, brunette man walked up.

"Hi, I'm Eric." He gave both girls a soft smile, "I'm sorry

to interrupt you, but I just couldn't help but ask if you'd like to dance?" He asked while grinning at Chloe.

Chloe turned to Beca and Beca raised her eyebrows. It was like Beca was daring her to say yes. Chloe really wanted to say no, she didn't want to leave Beca. She didn't want to stop talking to her.

She turned her attention to the man in front of her, who was patiently waiting for a response. She smiled at him and turned back to Beca.

But when she looked at Beca again and found a predatory look on the girls face, she found a new interest in what would happen if she did say yes.

She looked up at Eric and gave him her biggest smile, "I would love to."

He smiled and took Chloe's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Chloe glanced at Beca, who was still looking at her, and saw the girl had her jaw slightly dropped, with an unreadable expression.

Chloe smirked and turned around.

Beca was jealous, and Chloe knew it.

Chloe danced with Eric in a way that was everything but innocent. Her back side was on his front side while they grinded into each other.

She rolled her body smoothly to the music, slowly Eric moved his hands to her waist to help guide her.

Chloe gave frequent glances at Beca. She wanted to challenge Beca. If Beca wanted her enough, she'd come get her.

The two continued to dance while Beca stared at them intensely. Chloe was grinning at this point. She wasn't even paying any attention to Eric, her eyes were solely on Beca.

Chloe turned around to face Eric and she began whispering things in his ear. It was more of sloppy murmurs, but Beca didn't need to know that.

Chloe didn't know what game they were playing, but she knew it had to do with Beca being jealous. The thought of Beca being jealous because Chloe was dancing with another guy thrilled her.

It meant Beca still wanted her, whether she would admit or not.

All Chloe wanted to do was push Beca's buttons and make her finally admit she wanted Chloe, so they could finally be together.

She was still grinding hard against Eric and he was smiling like an idiot. Chloe felt bad for a moment, because she was in fact using him. But that guilt could wait for later. Right now, she just need to keep Beca focused on her.

Chloe had gotten so caught up in dancing, she didn't notice that a very attractive blonde had made her way over to Beca and was obviously flirting with her. This is what really fueled Chloe.

Beca took a look at Chloe and raised her eyebrows and smirked challengingly.

Chloe wanted nothing more than to walk right over there and kiss that smirk off her face. But of course, she couldn't do that.

Chloe made sure Beca was looking at her, then she grabbed Eric by the face and smashed their lips together.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when he puked away Chloe frowned, because it wasn't Beca.

She was tired of kissing guys and pretending they were her. She was tired of acting like everything was okay.

Chloe was suddenly hit with a wave of excruciating emotions. The room was getting smaller and smaller and she was started to get tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to look at Beca, she didn't want to know what Beca would say about the kiss.

Because that's how she messed everything up in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said to Eric, "I need to go."

She turned and walked away quickly so he wouldn't question her.

Chloe walked through the club and outside without giving Beca another look.

When she was outside she breathing heavy and was pleased with the cool air. She could actually hear herself think out here.

Chloe moved to put her back against the building and let it hold her up.

She didn't know why she had a sudden emotional panic attack, but she thinks it might've been for the better. If she hadn't had it, who know what she would've done with Eric.

And she certainly didn't want him.

All she wanted was for Beca to love her back.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, cautiously making her way over to Chloe.

"Can you please leave? I'm okay." Chloe lied, and Beca knew she did.

"No." Beca stated with no emotion.

They stood there for a few moments before Beca interrupted the silence, "Why'd you kiss him?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe had heard this question before. She had been through this conversation before.

The only difference was Beca didn't seem mad like she was before. She seemed concerned for Chloe.

"I don't kn-"

"Don't you dare lie to me right now." Beca said just as calmly as before

"I kiss people," Chloe swallowed harshly, "and I try to pretend they're you. But I always end up screwing things up even more, it seems."

Beca nodded, "Maybe you should stop that then."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" Chloe snapped back

Beca put her hands up in defense, "Sorry, that wasn't fair." She said genuinely

"I'm just.." Bec started, "I'm afraid."

Chloe kept her gaze on the ground, "why?"

"Because you waltzed into my life six years ago and just knocked down the walls, that I had built for eighteen years, within the first two weeks of meeting me." Beca admitted, "It's pretty fucking terrifying when you've never felt it before."

Chloe wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She really didn't want to look at Beca, because she knew she'd break down just looking at her.

"Chlo," Beca said softly, "Why me? Why do you want me? What's so special about me?"

Chloe didn't know where to begin. There were so many things that made Beca special, so many reasons she wanted her, so many reasons she needed her, so many reasons she loved her.

Chloe took a deep breath, "Because I love you." Chloe laughed slightly, "Because you bite your lip when you're trying to be cute," Chloe smiled and looked at Beca for the first time since they've been outside, "And you quote The Notebook even though you say you hate that movie, and because even though you give off this badass vibe, you have the biggest heart, but you'll never ever admit that." Beca gave her a little smile, it was more adorable than anything Chloe had ever seen.

Chloe took a deep breath, "and because I've given exactly two," Chloe held up two fingers to emphasize her point, "of these embarrassing love confessions in my entire life," Chloe sighed, "and they've both been with you." Chloe laughed, "it's got to mean something, right?"

Beca stayed there looking at a loss for words.

"But if you need to know why I love you," Chloe said, "I could go on all night."

Beca smiled, "Well you did pretty good." She gave a soft laugh.

"Beca, look at me." Chloe held Beca's head in her hands. "I love you more than anything. I always have and I always will. It's always been you."

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but Chloe started before her.

"And it's okay to be afraid of love. It's okay to be scared." Chloe shook her head and smiled, "but I want to be there with you when you're scared. I want to help you through everything. And I want you to be there for me."

Before Beca could reply, Emily came stumbling here into the girls.

Perfect. Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca chuckled at how drunk the younger Bella was.

"Ah there you two are!" Emily giggled, "Come on, aca-moms!" She grabbed both of their hands and yanked them inside.

Chloe wanted to protest but Beca grabbed her hand and gave her a look that told Chloe it'll be okay.

So, Chloe smiled and held Beca's hand before Beca could remove it.

"Why exactly did you want us back in here?" Beca asked Emily

"Oh, Aubrey told me to come get you two!" Emily smiled, "ummmm she's over there I think." She said pointing towards the bar.

Aubrey came up next to them a moment later, "oh nevermind she's right here." Emily giggled some more and skipped over towards the dance floor.

Chloe squinted at Aubrey, "what do you need?" She asked quickly

"I need you to calm your tits." Aubrey scoffed at Chloe, "Okay, so Amy wanted me to collect all the Bellas because she had some sort of announcement because it's the last night or something," Aubrey rolled her eyes, "I don't know."

Chloe groaned and Beca gave her hand a little squeeze. She then began rubbing her thumb over Beca's knuckles. The action calmed Chloe down a bit, thankfully.

Chloe really wanted to finish hers and Beca's conversation. She needed to know if Beca would want to be in a relationship with Chloe. And by the looks of it, Beca was.

But Chloe needed to hear her say it. She needed to know Beca was okay with it.

Soon enough, all of the Bellas were rounded up and Amy was standing in front of them.

"Okay flat butts, have we all had a good time this weekend?" Amy asked, barely standing up straight.

All the girls said yes in unison, and Amy smiled.

"Okay good. Because," Amy took a deep breath, "I'm going to book us another trip to Colorado in December!" Amy put up jazz hands and waited for the girls reactions.

All of the girls jumped up for joy and hugged Amy.

When the girls pulled apart, Beca was still hugging Chloe.

Beca pulled away a few inches and put her face close to Chloe's. Their faces were close enough that their noses touched.

Beca smiled widely at Chloe, "I'm not scared anymore." Chloe knitted her eyebrows together, before it dawned on her what Beca had meant.

Chloe smiled bigger than she ever had before.

Beca's eyes were moving back and forth between Chloe's eyes and lips.

Finally, Beca leaned closer and brushed her lips against Chloe's.

Chloe was smiling into the kiss. She was finally, properly kissing Beca Mitchell.

The kiss was soft, and had so much love in it. And Chloe put everything she had into the kiss.

Beca's lips were soft and perfect, Chloe thought. It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

"Ow! Ow!" Some of the girls yelled and whistled, interrupting the kiss.

Beca pulled away and rolled her eyes at the girls, but looked back at Chloe and whispered, "I love you, Beale."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too."

When the girls pulled away, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Ooh, so have you two finally gotten tired of all that sexual tension and decided you should date?" Amy asked excitedly

They hadn't talked about this yet. Chloe didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to feel like she was rushing Beca into anything, although they had waited an extreme amount of time.

"Yes." Beca answered before Chloe could. Chloe smiled and looked at Beca with loving eyes, and all Beca did was nod.

"Yay! My favorite lesbians!" Amy yelled, "No offense, Cynthia Rose.." Amy winced, looking over towards Cynthia Rose.

"None taken." She smiled and shrugged

"Okay," Stacie said, "Since Beca and Chloe are finally together, let's continue celebrating!" She urged and the rest of the girls cheered and headed towards the bar or the dance floor.

Everyone had left except for Chloe, Beca and Aubrey.

"Well, well, well." Aubrey eyed the two girls as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you two." She smiled, "it's about time."

Chloe smiled, "Thanks, Bree." She chirped

"Hey, Mitchell," Aubrey eyes her up and down, intimidating the younger brunette, "take care of her for me." She pulled Beca into a hug

Chloe found herself getting misty eyed watching the two people who mean the most to her interact with such love.

Aubrey pulled away, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Chloe grinned at Beca, "You know," she started as she twirled a price of Beca's hair between her fingers, "you never properly asked me to be your girlfriend.."

Beca rolled her eyes, "oh no."

"Don't you think I deserve to be properly asked?" She grinned and moved closer to Beca's face.

Beca looked down at Chloe's lips and leaned forward, ready to capture Chloe's lips. But Chloe pulled back before Beca couldn't kiss her.

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked with a groan

"Not with that attitude." Chloe laughed, "act like you want me, atleast."

"Fine." Beca scoffed.

She put a soft small on her face and looked Chloe in the eyes, "Chloe Beale," she grabbed Chloe's hands with her own, "Will you please do me the honor, and be my girlfriend?" She brought Chloe's right hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Chloe looked up, "hmmm," Chloe acted like she was thinking hard about the question, before cracking a smile, "Yes, one-hundred Times Yes!" She grinned and pulled Beca by the face and brought their lips together.

Beca sighed into the kiss, as she set her hands to rest on Chloe's waist and pulled her body closer.

Chloe doesn't think she'll ever get tired of kissing Beca. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of being with Beca.

Chloe's tongue grazed the outside of Beca's lips, waiting for Beca to part them far enough for Chloe's tongue to slip through. When Beca did open her mouth enough, Chloe immediately let her tongue explore all through the new found territory.

Beca moaned at the contact, and it lit a fire at the pit of Chloe's stomach.

Beca pulled away from the kiss way before Chloe was ready for it to end.

"As much as I want to stand her kissing you," Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's sides, "and I really do. But I don't want things to get too heated, I just.. I don't want to rush things with you." Beca said, almost embarrassed

"Of course." Chloe smiled, "that's perfectly fine." She kissed Beca's cheek, "I just want you to know, that I'm really happy to be with you."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a chaste kiss, "Me too."

Chloe felt like she had won the world. And really, she had.

She had won her world.

xxx

 **Hello lovies!**

 **This chapter, by far, was my favorite to write. I smiled a lot while writing this! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well!**

 **I did get inspiration from the show One Tree Hill for the part where Chloe gives Beca reasons why she loves her.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you for all the sweet reviews! They mean more than you know!**

 **Also, feel free to go give me a follow on Twitter, badassbeca**

 **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm backkkkk!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy lately.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this! All the love to you xx**

xxx

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since Beca and Chloe had made things official. Chloe's still living in Brooklyn with Amy and Beca is still in Los Angeles.

The distance had been a struggle for the past two weeks, since they haven't seen each other in person since they departed from the airport after the Bellas reunion.

Chloe missed Beca. Chloe missed Beca a lot.

Her and Beca managed to FaceTime or call each other every other night, but it wasn't anything like being with her in person.

Beca has been working on some tracks with Demi Lovato, so her time to actually talk to Chloe has been nearly nonexistent. Of course, Chloe understands. She just misses her girlfriend.

Vet school has been great. Chloe is succeeding through the program and she's enjoying learning about everything. So really, Chloe has been having the best time.

Having Beca as her girlfriend was something she'd never get tired of. Beca was considerate, loving, and so supportive of everything Chloe did. Beca was perfect.

Chloe was currently in one of her classes when her phone vibrated. She picks it up and reads a text from Beca.

 _Beca: I'm on a lunch break. Are you free to talk? :)_

Chloe immediately frowned. Of course Beca would be free while Chloe's in class. Usually, Beca skips out on lunch, due to her lack of time in the studio. As much as Chloe nags at her for not eating all of her meals, there's not much she can do about it.

She quickly typed back a response, then turned her attention back to her professor.

 **Chloe: ..I'm in class. Can I call you after? I miss you.**

A response came back almost immediately.

 _Beca: damn. I only have twenty minutes. Enjoy your class, I'll call you tonight. Love you!_

Chloe sighed. Atleast they would be able to talk later tonight, unlike most days.

When the lecture ended she grabbed a quick lunch and headed back to her apartment. Chloe ended up watching movies the rest of the day. Amy has been gone all day, due to her most recent boyfriend taking up most of her time. Chloe wasn't particularly complaining..

Then she got a call from her favorite person.

"Hey Becs!" She chirped, a smile growing on her face.

"Hey, you." Beca replied, "how was your class?"

"It was good…" Chloe took a deep breath, "I miss you."

She could hear Beca sigh through the phone, "I know, Chlo. I miss you too. So much."

Chloe wasn't sure why she missed Beca so much. They'd gone months without speaking to eachother before. But things are different this time around. Beca is her girlfriend.

"So how are things with Demi?" Chloe nearly laughed at how weird it was knowing that Beca was working with celebrities.

"Oh things are pretty good. She's fun to work with," Chloe could basically see Beca grinning through the phone, "The songs are sounding really great too. I'm excited."

Chloe smiled, "that's good, babe. I'm glad you're having so much fun." She beamed, "maybe I'll get to hear some tracks soon?"

"Definitely." Beca said with our hesitation

They continued to talk like that for two more hours. Chloe was just enjoying talking to Beca. The only thing that could be better would be if Beca was with her. But she knew she couldn't fix that now. She could wait.

Maybe.

"So when do I get to see you again?" Chloe asked hopefully

Beca hummed a bit, possibly thinking about her answer. "I'm not sure. I really want to see you before we go to Colorado with the girls.."

"Beca! That's three months away." Chloe frowned. _How long does Beca think they- or atleast Chloe- can go without seeing each other?_ "If you think I'm going to go nearly four months without seeing you, you've lost your damn mind."

Beca laughed, "I know, I know. I was just saying…" Beca sighed, "I'm sorry I'm so busy with work. The minute I get more than a day off, I'm heading your way."

Chloe smiled, "don't be sorry. You're doing what you love. Never apologize for that. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so lucky for you, you're stuck with me."

Beca scoffed, "oh, lucky me." She stayed sarcastically

They wrapped up their conversation and said their goodnights.

Chloe got settled for bed and began thinking about when she would really get to see Beca again. Would it be weeks? Months? She really didn't want to wait that long.

She knows she sounds selfish, but she just misses Beca. They only had two days together after they made things official and they haven't seen each other in person since.

Chloe needed to fix that and she needed to fix it now.

xxx

Chloe's only class of the day had just ended. She had some lab work to do with her partners, Marissa and Tyler. They're both super laid back and nice to work with. They made for a good team.

Chloe was walking out with both of them after class. Marissa and Tyler were bantering over which band was better, Jimmy Eat World or The Killers, while Chloe laughed at them.

"How can you possibly think that Mr. Brightside is better than The Middle?!" Tyler nearly screamed, clearly baffled

"Have you even heard the Hot Fuss album?" Marissa asked, "it's brilliant." Tyler scoffed in response

Chloe continued laughing at the two. Shehad only heard the singles of both the bands, so she didn't know much. She was just hoping they wouldn't ask her opinion on it.

"Okay. Chloe," Tyler turned his attention to Chloe, who was on his left, "what do you think?"

Both Marissa and Tyler were staring at her expectantly. Chloe cringed, knowing they'd be disappointed. They stopped walking and waited.

"I'm really sorry," Chloe half smiled, "but I can't help you with this. This is more of my girlfriend's forte.." she winced

They both gasped, "how do you not know much about them? Isn't your girlfriend basically and alternative goddess?" Marissa gasped

Chloe giggled at that, she'd never heard Beca be referred to as 'alternative goddess' but she did like the nickname.

"I mean-" Chloe started, but soon got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm kind of a big deal in the alternative world.. so, to answer your question, yes."

Chloe squealed immediately because Beca was sitting on a bench next to where the group was standing.

She gasped, "Beca!" Chloe smiled and ran over to Beca, who had just stood up.

She ran and crushed Beca with the biggest hug she could give. Chloe felt Beca immediately wrap her arms around her and hug her tight. Chloe buried her head in Beca's neck.

Chloe finally felt whole again. She had Beca here, with her. _My Beca is here. With me._ She thought to herself.

She tried to take in as much of Beca as she could. She knew they were probably making a scene, but she didn't care. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in four weeks. That is far too long.

When they pulled away Beca smiled at her and leaned in and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. She rested her hands on Chloe's hips and Chloe put hers around Beca's neck.

"Hey, beautiful." Beca whispered just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Chloe beamed her biggest smile at her, "Hi." She bit her bottom lip slightly, then pulled away.

She remembered that there were people actually around them that she should introduce Beca to.

She turned around to look at Marissa and Tyler and saw they were sporting goofy grins and the couple.

Chloe pulled away from Beca but instantly linked their hands, so she wouldn't lose contact with her.

Chloe looked between the two in front of them and Beca, "Beca this Marissa and Tyler, they're my partners whenever we go into lab." She smiled as Beca waves awkwardly at both of them.

"It's nice to meet you both." Beca took a deep breath, "so in my opinion.. Jimmy Eat World is better." She grinned

Tyler pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!" While Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You've got a good one there, Chloe." Tyler said pointing to Beca.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and smiled, "yeah, she's alright." She shrugged

Beca rolled her eyes, "well, her girlfriend is better than mine."

It took Chloe a couple of seconds to fully grasp what Beca said. But as soon as she came to realization, she slapped Beca's arm.

"Ow!" Beca rubbed her arm, not hiding her grin at all.

Tyler and Marissa laughed at the couple. Tyler put his hands in his pocket, "well, I guess we'll head out and leave you two alone."

Marissa nodded, "Beca, it was nice meeting you." She smiled, "you and Chloe definitely are a good fit for each other." And with that the two walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight and no one else was to be seen around them, Chloe turned to Beca and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

Chloe sighed into the contact. Beca's hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer. Chloe nearly moaned when she felt Beca trace her tongue along her lips. Chloe opened her mouth just enough to allow Beca the entrance she'd been waiting for.

Chloe really had missed this. She almost forgot how great of a kisser Beca was. But she was very happy for the reminder.

Chloe wrapped her hands in brunette locks. Beca began rubbing her hands all over Chloe's back, inching lower and lower.

When lack of air became a problem, Beca was first to pull away. She rested her forehead against Chloe's.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that Beca still had hers closed.

In this moment, Chloe thought Beca looked more beautiful than anything. Her lips were plump from kissing, her cheeks were flushed, and she had a small smile on her face.

Chloe really was mesmerized by Beca's beauty. When Beca opened her eyes, she found herself smiling like an idiot.

"Hi." Beca said under her smile

Chloe shook her head and smiled, "I missed you." She then moved to give Beca a kiss on her forehead.

Beca nodded, "I missed you too." She sighed, "more than you know." She took a step back and grabbed Chloe's hand, "let's go grab some lunch."

They walked to the car in comfortable silence, before Beca spoke up.

"I actually drove my car here." She pointed to her car in the back of the parking lot, "we can drive separately to go eat, then we'll drive back to the apartment." She smiled and Chloe, "is that okay?"

"Perfect."

xxx

The couple was well into their lunch. They'd been having playful banter while also catching up with each other on little things.

Chloe was enjoying the presence of her girlfriend and she was trying to get it as long as possible. She really had no idea how long Beca would be here, or how Beca got here. And in reality, she didn't care all that much, because Beca was actually here. With her.

"So, how are you here?" Chloe asked curiously, "last night you were complaining about your lack of time. How?"

Beca grinned, which told Chloe that this story is about to be a good one.

"It started last week. Apparently, my boss, Steve, could tell I was a little down." Beca rolled her eyes, "he asked me if I missed you because I do tend to talk about you a bit…" Chloe smiled at that, "So he told me that I could have this week and next week off.."

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but Beca held her finger up to stop her.

"Last week, when I was so busy I barely had time to call you, I was busting my ass trying to get all my work done." Beca shrugged, "but I couldn't really tell you that, now could I?"

Chloe really didn't know what to think. Beca had worked her ass off trying to make time to visit her. She thought she could cry at how sweet the gesture was.

"Becs," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand over the table and rubbed her thumb along Beca's knuckles, "thank you so much. This means the world to me." She gave Beca's hand a small squeeze, "I love you."

Chloe didn't think she'd ever get tired of saying that.

Beca rolled her eyes, "don't get sappy on me, Beale." She took a deep breath, almost as if she was trying to fight back her own tears, "I love you too."

Chloe knew she was being too emotional over it, but dammit, Beca went out of her way to surprise her.

"So I get you for two weeks?" Chloe asked happily

"Yep." Beca replied, popping the p, "you're stuck with me."

"Horrible." They both broke out into grins.

The waitress came over and brought they're check. Beca swatted at Chloe's hand when she tried to grab the check.

"What?" Chloe asked, rubbing her hand in fake pain

"I'm not letting you pay today. I came here to woo you, and I plan on doing it."

Chloe laughed, "okay, you sap."

Beca's jaw dropped, "oh no. That's not gonna work." She shook her head, "I am not a sap."

Chloe couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Beca Mitchell was the biggest sap she knew.

"Oh really?" Chloe raised one of her eyebrows, "Then why would you fly out all the way to Brooklyn and surprise me… then buy me lunch?!"

Beca looked defeated, "fine. You win." She pouted, "I'm sorry for wanting to do nice things for my girlfriend."

Chloe giggled, "it's okay. This can be our little secret." She gave Beca a flirty wink that made Beca's cheeks go red.

Chloe loved when they could joke around with each other and flirt shamelessly. She loved it more when she could get a good reaction out of Beca. And she would never get tired of it, ever.

xxx

The rest of their day went by uneventfully. They had stayed on the couch watching series of reality shows. Sure, they'd had a few makeout sessions in the meantime, but it wouldn't last too long due to one of them getting hungry or having to use the bathroom.

It was currently eight and they were still being couch potatoes.

"I don't understand how Kourtney doesn't just slap Kim. She's obviously being over dramatic about the whole situation!" Beca exclaimed at Chloe and at the TV. "I'm hungry."

Chloe laughed, clearly amused, "How are you hungry, again?" she shook her head in disbelief, "You ate like fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm a growing woman. I need my food." Beca shrugged

"Growing woman?" Chloe asked, amused, "Tell that to all of your five feet."

Beca slapped her stomach, "Hey now," she pouted, "You don't have to make fun of me."

Chloe giggled at Beca's pouting. Sometimes the brunette doesn't know how easy it is to tease her and how adorable she looks when she's being the victim.

Chloe slid over on top of Beca's lap, "I'm sorry, baby." She peppered Beca's face with soft kisses, starting with her forehead, to one on each cheek, to her chin, then to her nose.

Beca placed her hands on the outsides of Chloe's thighs, "Sorry doesn't fix this." She mumbled.

Chloe took this as a challenge. She moved Beca's hair to the side, then attached her lips to Beca's neck.

"Maybe," she nibbled on Beca's ear, "I can make it up to you.." She whispered in a seductive voice

She moved back to finish her work on Beca's neck. Beca's breathing immediately became unsteady. Chloe bit the skin just enough for Beca to really feel it, then traced her tongue over the spot to soothe it.

Beca gasped at Chloe's work, "That, um.. Shit," Beca gasped when Chloe's left hand made its way under her shirt, "That can be arranged."

Chloe's fingers were barely brushing over Beca's stomach, but the brunette was going crazy under her touch.

Chloe grinded herself against Beca, trying to get much needed friction. Beca let out a soft moan that was like music to Chloe's ears and encouraged her to do more.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hair and let her hands rest there as Chloe continued to do filthy things to her neck.

"Kiss me." Beca demanded.

When Chloe didn't move from her place on Beca's neck, Beca grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. Beca instantly put her tongue in Chloe's mouth, exploring the territory like it was their first kiss all over again.

It was sloppy and needy, and Chloe loved everything about it. Chloe continued her movements on Beca's lap. She felt if she didn't get her release soon she would lose her mind.

Beca moved her hands from Chloe's hair to her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. Chloe moved away for a second and tore her shirt off and quickly moved back to kissing Beca.

Chloe didn't think things could get any better when Beca started placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, slowly moving lower to her chest. Chloe let her head fall back as Beca cupped her right breast over her bra.

As much as Chloe loved what Beca was doing, Chloe needed to be in control and show her how thankful she was for Beca, how much she needed her.

Chloe gently pushed Beca back against the couch and lifted Beca's shirt for her. She made eye contact with Beca for the first time since she started. The way Beca looked at her was full of lust. Chloe thought she could have lost it on the spot by the way Beca was looking at her.

Chloe leaned in and captured Beca's lips in a softer, more passionate kiss. But that didn't last long as desire took over and caused them to devour each other.

Chloe undid Beca's buttons to her jeans and let her hand play with they material. Beca's hands were everywhere on her, causing her to suppress a moan.

They were so into each other that they didn't even hear the door bare open.

"Woaaahh! Ginger! Not in the living room!" An australian accent echoed the room.

The two girls were so startled that Beca practically pushed Chloe off her lap, causing Chloe ot hit the floor.

They rushed to put their shirts back on, Beca was flustered and bright red.

 _Of course Amy would decide to actually come in the apartment when her and Beca were alone._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Well, there's only one room…" Chloe mumbled, obviously frustrated

Amy's face lit up when she saw who was on the couch, "Shawshank! Hey!" She ran and tackled Beca in a bear hug.

Beca awkwardly hugged her back, uncomfort all over her face.

"I brought take-out." Amy held up a plastic bag, "I didn't know there'd be an extra party.."

"Beca can eat mine. I'm not hungry anyway." Chloe shrugged

She was a different kind of hungry.

"Oh god yes, I'm starving." Beca grabbed the bag from Amy and began digging in.

When both girls were done eating and catching up, Beca and Chloe got ready to go to bed.

Before Amy turned the lights off, she looked over at Beca, laying next to Chloe in bed, "I'm glad you're here, Beca. Chloe hasn't been the annoyingly chirpy sunshine she usually is." Amy gave a small smile and turned off the light.

"Thanks Ames, I'm glad to be here too."

Chloe scooted closer to Beca and curled into her side. Beca moved her arm and wrapped it around Chloe. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Beca. I love you." She whispered

Beca rubbed her Chloe's back, "I love you too, Chlo."

Chloe was content and perfectly happy. She knew Beca would be there in the morning when she woke up and they could have another day like this one. That's all Chloe needed. The thought of being with Beca all over again tomorrow brought her so much excitement.

Chloe slept better that night than she had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

 **I've updated again. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through this story, it means the WORLD.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you all enjoy reading it. This is a chapter full of Beca and Chloe being hopelessly in love.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PS there's smut in this one guys ;)**

xxx

Chloe wakes up to Beca pressing soft kisses all over her neck. She smiles, still not wanting to open her eyes. She tilts her head further into pillow, trying to give Beca more room to work. Chloe squeaks slightly when Beca pinches her right hip.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Beca whispers as she moves her right leg on the other side of Chloe's hip so she's now straddling Chloe.

Chloe smiles and finally opens her eyes. She doesn't know how Beca manages to make something so flirtatious, yet adorable.

Beca's hair is frizzy and in a small bun on top of her head, her t-shirt is hanging loosely off her shoulder and she still has sleepy eyes. Yet, Chloe thinks, knows, that Beca is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

Chloe can't contain her smile and urge to kiss Beca in the moment. So she grabs Beca's left arm down and leans up to meet Beca's lips.

But Beca pulls away before they even have the chance to kiss.

"I have not brushed my teeth," Beca winces, "and neither have you." Chloe pouts at her and Beca mocks her pout. "This won't make for a good kiss."

"Beca," Chloe sighs, "I don't care." Chloe shrugs, "You're my girlfriend and I get to kiss you whenever I want. Morning breath and all." She smiles at Beca laugh.

Before Beca can protest, Chloe grabs both her cheeks and pulls her in to meet lips for a soft kiss.

Chloe can't help the butterflies that still go around in her stomach every time she kisses Beca. She doesn't know how Beca can make her feel antsy and nervous, but also calm and warm all at once.

It's one of the best feelings in the world though.

Beca pulls back from the kiss after a few seconds pass, only to rest her head against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe puts her hands on Beca's back, rubbing softly.

Chloe could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning.

"You're really good at that." Beca whispers before sitting up and climbing off Chloe, walking towards the bathroom.

"At what?" Chloe asks

Beca turns around and smiles, "Kissing."

Chloe grins, "I could show you some more of my talents if you would come back over here."

Beca pauses, licking her lips, "As much as I would absolutely love that, I can't."

Chloe furrows her eyebrows, wondering why the hell Beca can't. She watches Beca as she makes her way towards her.

"I have to take you on a date before we start this." Beca deadpans.

"No you don't." Chloe argues, "We are way passed the first date, Becs."

Chloe has known Beca for six years now. There's no need for a first date. She needs Beca now.

Beca shakes her head, "This isn't up for argument. I haven't taken you on a date yet and I really want to." She leans down and kisses Chloe's forehead before disappearing behind the bathroom curtain.

Chloe lays back down on the bed and groans. The only thing she can think about is how Beca better finished what she started later tonight.

"Plus, I've been here for three days and we haven't done shit." Beca says

They sit in silence for a few minutes while Beca gets ready. She suddenly comes from the curtain, looking expectantly at Chloe.

"Are you going to get ready?"

Chloe can't help but get lost staring at Beca. She looks absolutely stunning.

She's wearing a pair of light washed jeans with two large holes in the knees. She also has on a white tank-top that is lacy on top with a black leather jacket. She has on two necklaces, one being her Bellas necklace she got a Worlds, the other being a plain silver star. Beca has a few bracelets on each wrist, but Chloe finds herself looking at the gold charm Chloe got her when they had visited New York for the first time, Beca's junior year.

The fact that Beca still had it meant so much to her. She knew it wasn't a big deal, but god, it was.

"You look," Chloe takes a deep breath, eyeing her up and down, "so good." She laughs

"Thanks, babe." Beca shrugs. "But ser-"

"Say that again."

"Babe?"

Chloe nods quickly. She doesn't know why, but that four letter word lit a fire in her stomach. Her and Beca have called each other pet names so often while they were just friends, but never as an actual couple.

And Chloe loves it.

The next thing she does is basically instinct.

She marches over and grabs the openings of Beca's jacket and pushes their lips together, not hesitating to slip her tongue in Beca's mouth. Beca gives her a soft moan and wraps her arms around her waist, which only urges Chloe more.

She tries to push Beca's jacket off but Beca steps back before she can.

"You," Beca says, pointing at Chloe, "are killing me." she's breathing heavily, "But I have a whole day planned for us and I'm not letting our horny asses ruin it."

Chloe barks out a laugh and nods, "I'll go get ready."

xxx

They'd been on the road for about thirty minutes and Beca has yet to tell Chloe where she's taking her. To say it's driving Chloe insane is an understatement.

Chloe knows she shouldn't worry because wherever Beca takes them will be great. But there's that bit of anxiety in her that can't stand not knowing the destination.

"And, we're here." Beca says as she parks the car

Chloe looks around and spots the ocean and sand.

"Where are we?"

"Barren Island."

Chloe gasps, she's never been here. But she's rambled about wanting to be here many times.

She leans across the center console and kisses Beca's cheek. "I love you."

Beca smiles that goofy smile, "I love you too."

Chloe opens the car door and hops out, going on a full sprint towards the ocean.

Feeling the sand between her toes and the breeze from the ocean is the best feeling right now. Her face is starting to hurt from her smiling so hard, but she loves it.

She stops running when her knees hit the water. Chloe just stands there, looking at the water in front of her and feeling her hair move with the wind.

She's so lost in her zone, she barely hears Beca walk up behind her.

When Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist from behind, Chloe falls gently into Beca.

Chloe takes a deep breath, "It's beautiful."

She pretends not to notice how Beca agrees but doesn't look at the ocean, instead she looks at Chloe.

They move over to the beach chairs and sit in silence, both watching the water. Beca pulls out her phone and starts playing the playlist Chloe made while they were in Spain.

Chloe smiles at the memory of Beca actually liking a playlist Chloe put together.

"What happened when you were on Amy's dad's yacht?" Beca asks

Chloe is surprised by the question. They hadn't really talked about that incident.

The truth is, it still scares Chloe. She could've lost all of her best friends that night. She could've died that night. She could've lost Beca that night.

All of those thoughts terrify her to no end.

She slowly looks over at Beca, who is already staring at her with kind eyes.

She takes a deep breath and begins telling Beca the story, "We were eating lunch and a French man told us that DJ Khaled had an announcement for us. So of course, we got excited and went in the van." She rolled her eyes, "We all asked for him to wait on you and Amy, but he told us you two were already there."

Beca reaches over and holds Chloe's hand, then begins to run her thumb over her knuckles.

"Then we got in the tour van." Chloe could feel her eyes starting to sting from her tears threatening to fall, "and we drove for a while, we were too caught up singing to pay attention to where we were going."

Beca nodded, eyes still glued to Chloe. Chloe didn't want to make eye contact with Beca in fear of her losing it in the middle of the story.

"We started to feel like we were floating at one point, so.. so we tried to look out the window but they're were shades blocking it." She paused, "Then we started screaming for help, hoping someone could hear."

"When we got to the yacht, he told us nobody could hear us. We were stuck. He said he'd-"

"Did he hurt you?" Beca interrupted, with a anger in her voice

"No. He didn't hurt any of us."

Beca nodded in response. She then squeezed Chloe's hand, wanting her to continue.

"He sat us all on the ground and told us to stay still or he'd kill us. Then he called Amy." Chloe sighed, "I don't know what all was said, but when he hung up he asked for Jessica and Ashley."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But then you showed up and saved all of us." Chloe smiles with tears in her eyes.

Beca smiles softly and leaned over to peck Chloe's lips.

Chloe loves Beca so painfully much. She knows she's in deep. But luckily, she's pretty sure Beca feels the same way.

"I'll always be there to protect you." Beca whispered, "even when you don't need it."

Chloe's jaw slacked a little at that.

Beca's voice was so genuine and honest that Chloe believed her completely. She knew Beca wasn't bluffing.

She continued to look at Beca, even as Beca looked away and stared at the ocean.

Chloe could never get tired of looking at Beca, as weird as it sounds. Beca was naturally beautiful. She doesn't need the makeup or anything really. She's so effortlessly beautiful, yet she doesn't know it.

"What are you staring at, you weirdo?" Beca asked looking amused

"You." Chloe says confidently, not even caring that Beca caught her staring.

"Why?"

"You're just so pretty." Chloe smiled

Beca gasps, "Chloe Beale, are you flirting with me?"

Chloe can't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

This. This is why she's hopelessly in love with Beca Mitchell. She can have such an emotional conversation with her, but five minutes later, she's making dorky comments.

She's hopeless.

"I packed a lunch for us so we could eat on the beach." Beca says as she gets up to grab a basket from behind her chair.

Definitely hopeless.

xxx

They leave the beach around five. They stop by a pizza place and get their food to-go. Apparently Beca has another destination for them.

"Where did you get this truck from?" Chloe asked Beca as she drove

"Well, I know a guy who was willing to let me borrow it." Beca shrugged

Chloe nearly jumped in excitement when she realized where they were pulling in.

A drive in movie.

"Beca!" She squealed

Beca smiled at her excitement.

"What movie is showing?"

Beca has a grin playing on her lips, "Imagine Me and You."

Chloe couldn't help the laugh that came out. "How lovely."

"It's a good movie, really." Beca said as she laughed

"I've never seen it." Chloe admitted, "but the fact that you think it's good AND you're willing to watch it tonight means something."

To be honest, she hasn't seen many lesbian movies. She mainly watched musicals or thrillers.

In the backseat, Beca had pillows and blankets ready for use. So Chloe helped her set all of them up in the bed of the truck.

They sat and ate pizza while chatting casually. They were interrupted when the opening credits of the movie started coming on.

"That was the best meal I've ever had." Beca stated

"A five dollar pizza?" Chloe laughed

"Definitely." Beca said as she winked in the dorkiest way possible

Beca put the pizza box to the side and laid down on the blankets. She patted the spot next to her for Chloe to join.

The movie started out decent. Chloe was enjoying it for the most part.

They were about thirty minutes in when Beca started getting antsy next to her. Chloe looked over at her and raised her eyebrows, while Beca just smiled.

Chloe started feeling hot kisses all of her neck and _ooh._

"Beca." She whispered unevenly, "if you don't stop, we won't make it through this movie."

Beca bit a piece of skin on her neck, "That's not a bad thing."

Chloe turned her head so her mouth was basically in the pillow as she let out a muffled moan.

Beca moved her hand to the inside of Chloe's thigh, dangerously close to untouched territory.

Chloe sucks in a breath, trying not to make a noise. But when Beca moves to straddle her and attack her lips, Chloe nearly loses it.

Beca rests both her hands on either side of Chloe's head, and Chloe tries to get her hands anywhere she can reach on Beca.

Beca slips her tongue through Chloe's lips and _oh that's good._

Chloe's hands find their way under Beca's shirt and under her bra clasp.

The feeling of Beca grinding against Chloe, while kissing her this hard is all too much, but also not enough.

She needs more of Beca. But it can't be here. Not now.

Chloe reluctantly grabs Beca's face and pulls their lips apart.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Chloe smiles, "I don't want our first time to be here."

Beca nods and climbs off of Chloe to sit up next to her.

"I was going to wait to tell you this," Beca starts, "but uh, I got us a hotel room for tonight."

Chloe's head snaps over to Beca, "why?"

 _That was the stupidest question you've ever asked._ Chloe thought to herself.

Beca grins and shrugs, "so we could have some privacy.."

Chloe smiles and feels the fire in her stomach grow bigger. God, she needs Beca now.

"Can we go now?" Chloe blurted out

Beca looks dumbfounded, "wh-why?" She asks, "don't you want to finish the movie?"

Chloe shakes her head immediately, "no."

This feeling inside Chloe couldn't wait much longer. She's been waiting six years for this moment. She needs Beca and she needs her now.

"Then let's go." Beca smiled

Chloe has no idea how Beca can be so sweet and caring in this moment. It only makes her fall more and more in love with her.

xxx

The car ride to the hotel is the most painful thing Chloe has ever had to experience. They sat in silence with the radio barely playing. Both of them too nervous and excited to say a thing.

There's certainly sexual tension in the air.

Chloe hopes things aren't awkward once they're alone. She hopes they can be so turned on and aroused that they rip each other's clothes off.

Well maybe not exactly like that.

Beca pulls into the hotel parking lot and Chloe thinks her heart is going to be out of her chest.

They slowly walk out and check in to get their room key.

Room 224.

Chloe begins to wonder if Beca wants to take this step on their relationship. She doesn't want to make Beca uncomfortable. Doesn't want her to feel like she has to have sex with Chloe tonight.

Now she's worries she's pressuring Beca. _Oh god._

When they get into the room and sit everything down, Chloe blurts out the question.

"Do you even want to have sex tonight?"

Beca turns around quick and looks at Chloe with a frightened look. "What?"

"You know," Chloe mumbles, "Do you want to?" She looks down, afraid to find out her answer.

Chloe thinks she's pretty enough. She thinks Beca loves her enough. But if Beca didn't, she would completely understand.

Beca makes her way over to Chloe. She urges Chloe to look up at her by lifting Chloe's chin.

"Chloe," Beca says while staring into Chloe eyes, "you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're caring, you're strong, and you have the biggest heart. I love you so much."

Beca kisses her slowly and softly.

"I want to have everything with you. You make me feel everything all at once."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's cheeks to kiss her with all the passion she could give. Beca rested her hands on the small of Chloe's back.

They stood there like that just kissing, both of them perfectly content in eachothers arms.

An idea sparked in Chloe's mind. Her idea could go over really well or it could end in maximum embarrassment. But she's willing to take her shot.

Chloe pulls away from the kiss and grabs Beca's hand, "Do you trust me?"

All Beca does is nod in response.

She leads Beca over to a chair next to the desk and motions for Beca to sit.

Chloe hasn't ever done this for anybody, ever. She takes a few deep breaths while scrolling through her phone looking for a certain playlist. Her heart is thumping, but she's kind of confident about this.

She's a pretty good dancer, she thinks.

She presses play.

Dance For You by Beyonce begins playing as she walks over to Beca.

She can tell Beca has kind of caught on to what is about to happen. Beca hasn't protested yet, so she takes that as a good sign.

 _I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you_

Chloe spreads Beca's legs before she turns around and drops down slowly, barely brushing Beca's legs. She stands up, still not facing Beca, but touching her thighs. She slowly grinds into Beca, then moves her hips in circles, over and over.

She nearly gasps when Beca puts both of her hands on Chloe's waist and moves to the same rhythm Chloe had set.

She turns her head around enough to see that Beca has her eyes glued to the work Chloe is doing with her hips. Her mouth is barely open and she's breathing unevenly.

Chloe moves up only to sway back down in a wavy pattern, all the way down until her thighs hit her calfs.

Chloe has a new found confidence. She's not sure if it's come from Beca's reaction to her dancing, or if it's from the intensity of the song. But either way, she's enjoying herself.

She turns around and is met with Beca looking at her with hungry eyes.

 _I want to keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

Chloe slowly picks a foot up and brings it to wrap around Beca's leg, then repeats the movement with the other.

As she straddles Beca, she feels Beca grip on to Chloe's thighs. She looks up and meets Chloe's eyes, begging her to continue.

That was all the encouragement Chloe needed to dance again. She grinded slowly into Beca, with her hands brushing through her own hair.

Slowly, she moves her hands down her neck, over her breasts, onto her stomach, and then onto Beca's. Beca leans into her touch as Chloe continues moving her hands upwards.

She presses onto Beca's breasts more firmly than the rest of her body, but doesn't stop her motions there. She finds herself getting comfortable resting her hands on Beca's shoulders.

Chloe watches intently as Beca's jaw clenches when Chloe brushes her center against Beca's left thigh.

Without warning she flips her hair and moves to give Beca's neck hot, open mouth kisses.

Beca lets out a soft moan that's like music to Chloe's ears.

Saying that Chloe could never get used to that sound is an understatement.

Chloe is still rocking her hips effortlessly against Beca, when Beca decides to flip their positions. She lets out a breathy laugh as Beca is the one to grind into her.

For once, Chloe is loving this change.

Beca grabs Chloe's waist and grinds painfully slow into her.

 _I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

Everyone knows Beca Mitchell can dance, but nobody, not even Chloe, knew that Beca could dance this sexily and insanely perfect.

Truth be told, Chloe doesn't know how much longer she cant last with Beca dancing. If Beca so much as touches her boobs, it's over for her.

The heat pool in her stomach is almost unbearable. And Beca isn't even touching her.

They're both breathing heavily and they've both got flush cheeks.

"Beca," Chloe nearly pants, "If you don't touch me right now, I'll have to touch myself."

The words that just came out of her mouth shocked herself. She's so turned on right now, she thinks her vagina is doing the talking.

Beca grins and shakes her head, "That's my job."

Beca stands up and walks over to the bed while Chloe follows her quickly. Chloe lays on top of her and kisses her slowly.

She doesn't want to make things go too fast, but she feels like she might die if she doesn't get relief soon.

Beca is the one to speed the kiss up by sticking her tongue in Chloe's mouth. Chloe doesn't mind a bit though.

Slowly, she starts working her way down Beca's body. Trying to kiss every part of her that she can.

Chloe is so full of adrenaline and lust right now it's insane.

She pushes Beca shirt up just enough for her to be able to get access to Beca's abdomen. She kisses and sucks on spots, trying to see if Beca has any certain places that drive her crazy.

Chloe is surprised when she looks up and sees that Beca has taken her shirt and bra off completely.

Yes, she's seen Beca topless before this time she's allowed to look. And oh, is she looking.

Chloe loves all of Beca. Chloe loves all of Beca's body. Chloe loves all of Beca.

She sits on her knees in between Beca's leg. Then takes Beca's jeans and slides them off her legs, along with her underwear.

She continues to sit and stare at Beca in awe. She's so perfect.

"Wow," She sighs, "You're so beautiful."

Not even Beca can hide the blush that shows up on her face. She never could take a compliment from Chloe without blushing.

Chloe lays her hand on Beca thigh as she urges her to spread her legs.

"Wait." Beca blurts out

Chloe stops immediately. She tries not to show too much disappointment that Beca wants to stop. Because she gets it, she really does.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Beca deadpans

At that comment, Chloe nearly laughs. She's so relieved that Beca does want this. Wants her.

Beca sits up and grabs the bottom of Chloe's blouse and pulls it off her shoulder, throwing it across the room. But Chloe is the one to reach behind her and unclasp her bra.

Beca licks her lips while looking at Chloe's nudity. They're both so entranced by each others bodies, they haven't even fully touched yet. That quickly changes when Beca sticks one of Chloe's breasts in her mouth and _oh that feels great._

She's rolling her tongue in circles over Chloe's nipple and Chloe can't stop the moan that comes out. Chloe knows she won't last long if she's reacting this strongly to that.

Her hands rest in Beca's hair, while Beca does wonders with her tongue.

Chloe pulls Beca's hair back and her mouth leaves Chloe's breast, only to have Chloe initiate a sloppy kiss, with teeth scraping together and tongues everywhere. But neither of them care.

Chloe pushes Beca back gently so she's laying on the bed again.

Chloe moves down Beca body until she's laying in between Beca's legs. She takes one finger and slowly slides it through Beca's folds and-

"Holy shit, you're so wet." Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say out loud.

All Beca does is groan and push one of her hands on Chloe's to keep her going.

Chloe sticks one finger inside of Beca and in response Beca lets out a string of curse words. Chloe is amazed by the brunette, they way she scrunches her eyebrows together when Chloe hits a good spot and how there's beads of sweat on her forehead and how she's moaning so loudly for Chloe.

This whole scene is perfect.

Unexpectedly, Chloe sticks another finger in and she thinks Beca might come undone right now.

Before Chloe can think about it, she moves her head forward and begins to suck on Chloe's clit. Beca rocks her hips up and groans and Chloe is living for it.

"Right there." Beca pleads as she starts breathing even heavier.

Chloe knows she won't last much longer with by the way she's closing around Chloe's fingers, and-

"Fuck!"

There she goes.

Chloe continues to carry her through her orgasm. Then Beca goes limp, and Chloe is climbing up to lay next to her.

Beca opens her eyes and looks over at Chloe, "You, you, wow." She laughs

All Chloe does is smile and kiss Beca on her temple.

Beca leans forward and gives Beca a small kiss. "May I?" She asks, referring to Chloe's body.

Chloe snorts, "Be my guest."

That was all the confirmation it took before Beca was pulling down Chloe's underwear and kissing all over her thighs to the spot just above her clit. Chloe was panting at the feeling.

Beca was working agonizingly slow.

"Beca," Chloe starts, "If you don't touch me- ooh"

Beca took one long lick up and down Chloe's folds. She moved up to her clit and ran circles over it with her tongue.

Chloe knows she's being loud and she knows the people in the rooms next to them can hear her, but she really doesn't give a shit.

Chloe's hips began moving up, so Beca rested her hands on top of them to hold her down. Then she grabbed Chloe's left leg and placed it over her shoulder and _holy shit._

Chloe opened her eyes long enough to see Beca's head in between her legs. This whole thing seems so surreal. Her being here with Beca, doing this. Then she remembered that Beca is in fact her girlfriend and this is in fact what girlfriends do.

Chloe came undone before she even knew she would. She knew she was aroused before Beca took care of her, but she didn't know she was that aroused.

Beca moved up next to Chloe and peppered her with kisses all over her face. When Chloe can see straight, she grabs the back of Beca's neck and pulls her down into a long, slow kiss. She can still taste herself on Beca's lips and it might be the hottest thing ever.

"I love you," Chloe says in between kisses, "so much."

Beca pulls back and rests her forehead against Chloe's, "I love you too." She presses a soft kiss of Chloe's nose.

They laid there in comfortable silence, listening to each others breathing. Both thinking about what just happened, and Chloe says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I only lasted like two seconds." She laughs

Beca looks at her and begins laughing too, "You had a whole day of waiting. It's okay." She says as she wraps her arm around Chloe's stomach, "It's a compliment, really."

"Oh no…" Chloe giggles

Beca grins, "I'm just amazing at using my mouth. That's all."

Chloe can't disagree with that. Not after the bliss Beca just brought her. So she just laughs kisses Beca's forehead.

She can't tell if Beca dozed off or not. But she really wants to do it again. But she doesn't want to seem-

"Round two?" Beca's voice goes through the room as she sits up and looks at Chloe.

Chloe really is in love with this girl.

"Hell yes."


End file.
